The Longest Day
by snarky117
Summary: This was written after episode 206, but before 207. It assumes what could have happened.    Sam faces the longest day of his life, one which will lead to some answers but also raise some questions.    1st Fanfic, please R&R . I do not own rookie blue.
1. Chapter 1  Rise and Shine

**_This was written after episode 206, but before 207. It assumes what could have happened and was intended as a oneshot but kinda grew._**

**_Description : Sam faces the longest day of his life, one which will lead to some answers but also raise some questions about who and what he really is._**

**_Its my first Fan Fic, please R&R._**

**_RE Feedback: After some of the feedback I have realised that allot of the technical stuff may not back much sense, so to counter this I have decided to add a little description of key objects and words to help , under the tag 'index' at the end of each chapter. Please let me know what you think about this :-)_**

**The Longest Day**

**Rise and Shine**

He could feel the heat from the morning sun hitting his eye lids like hot pokers. Slowly opening his eyes he confirmed what he was hoping was not true. The world still existed and he was still alive. Fucking wonderful. He sat up right on the sofa and look at the sight in front of him. A empty bottle of whisky lay turned over with it's half full brother standing tall next to it on the coffee table along with a few magazines and a dossier of some kind.

Without thinking he reached out to the bottle but at theist moment decided on the pack of smokes next to it. Taking one out and lighting it, he tossed the nearly empty packet to the side and tock a long deep draw. Slouching back and closing his eyes he jerked forward coughing violently. Leaning over the sofa he found the small bin and spat out what felt like one of this lungs.

Slouching back into the sofa he glanced at his watch. 5.00am on the button. Parade was in three hours. He would have to see them in three hours and the spend the next 9 hours without her. He found himself thinking about out her, her smile, her voice. He focused on how much he loved every detail about her but the facts of the last three months had quickly surfaced turning the only good thing in this life into the most painful thing his life. He silently cursed his own mind for taking him places he didn't want to go.

Thinking about the immediate future he figured he had one hour to have a shower and get ready for another day of riding round trying to prevent stupid people doing stupid things. He made a quick list. Get a bin bag, clear this crap up, shower, shave, dress, check bag, breakfast.

Taking one last drag on the smoke, he put it out in one of the empty beer cans that was littered around. Getting up he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. Reaching under his left leg, he found his hand picking up his personal Glock 21SF. On reflex he dropped the magazine checking that it was loaded, pushed it back in. He used his left hand to push the slide back a 1/4 inch checking there was one in the chamber and let it go. Dark thoughts of the last three months jumped into his mind. He looked at the gun, but quickly looked up and found the picture of his sister Sarah on the mantel piece which helped him push the darkness back to the recesses of his mind. He made a promise to himself but more for Sarah to get though one more day.

40 minutes later he was debating where to have breakfast at his or go to a dinner. He looked around and realized that this was the last place he wanted to be so decided on the dinner.

Pulling outside the diner he got out and made his was inside. Being this early the diner was nice and quite, and he had chosen a dinner miles away from the 15th so he should be alone. Plus being in civ's he was less likely to get bothered if there was any trouble. He ordered, took a seat . Thinking about the last three months trying to figure out a way to move on, a way to live. Andy had broken up with Luke and he had resolved to give her time, be a good friend and partner since she was hurting and the last thing she needed was to be in a relationship. Plus he didn't want to be the rebound guy.

Things has been going great until Ben Dixon had come along. Ben Dixon was the case that would destroy any chance Sam had with Andy and secure Luke's place in her heart. There is the official 15th version of the events and the there is the truth. The only problem was that only Sam and and select few knew the truth.

_INDEX -_

_Glock 21SF: A modern combat handgun chambered in 45ACP. It is a true professionals gun, which is preferred by many government agencies and specialized military units world wide, but is very rarely seen in the hands of police units due to the amount of trying required to master it._


	2. Chapter 2 Ben Dixon

Ben Dixon

Ben Dixon was on paper just another serial killer. Callaghan and Rosati had butted heads on how to deal with it, and some how Callaghan had got Andy to go along with his stupid idea of being bait. The only problem with the plan was that no one, well except Sam, had even considered that Ben Dixon could have a partner. Sam was not even involved in the investigation, but insisted on getting involved when Andy had agreed to be bait. This was no different from any other time he had Andy's back, except that Best and the brass had specifically ordered him to stay away. He couldn't put this finger on it but something was just wrong. It was as if Best was taking his orders from someone higher up the food chain. Sam got involved anyway, effectively nailing his own coffin shut.

Ben Dixon had turned out to be a Tier One operator that lost it big time and decided to do so in Canada. From what Sam had been told, Tier One's are the best of US Special forces. Theses were the guys that were tasked with doing the jobs no one would or could do. The reason that the US government had been trying to keep a lid on this was that Ben Dixon had to be either captured and contained or killed. There was no other option the the boys in blue where simply not up to the task.

_Sam at learnt all of this retrospectively while having a drink at a bar the other side of town, trying to get over what had transpired that day, 36 hours later. Having a gravelly voiced spook called Fisher tell you that while you did the right thing, you where going to get fucked for the sake of international security is not the best way to end your day._

While Sam was no special forces guy, he did know the street and effectively being told to stay away from the case let him to get on with things. While Callaghan and Rosati bumbled their way though the case, in the process losing Andy. He however had found Ben Dixon and Andy.

Sam had used all his street contacts to trace his movements. People tend to forget that in the age of the internet and real time satellite uplinks, its the guys on the ground that get the real intel and this is where Sam was hocked in like no one else. He had managed to trace a Ben Dixon to a apartment on the other side of town, which had been registered to a false name. Breaking in had been an experience since he had almost tripped a claymore rigged to the door. He then spent the next 2 hours going though he had found. Ben Dixon was one hell of a solider, but he had also been though some bad times and seen some bad stuff. Sam noticed two things. This was his place, since it had everything he needed to live and allot of personal possessions. He also noticed that there were two sets of everything and that in the ration pack, there was a set designed for someone with diabetes. This meant that the 'witness' that Callaghan and Rosati had interviewed two days before was in fact Ben Dixon's partner. Quickly phoning a friend in the spin team, he got the last few credit card charges made to her card and worked his way back from there which lead him to the warehouse.

He had called it in and gone into the warehouse alone since Andy was in there, in danger and getting to her was the only thing that mattered.

Taking a deep breath he recalled the start of the end for him and Andy.

He had started searching the warehouse when he heard the sirens, but continued in order to find Andy. Turning a conner he saw Ben Dixon trying to open up a container with a set of keys in this righthand and a gun in his left hand. ben Dixon looked up and saw Sam. He had this matter of fact look, as if to say, this is what it is, lets just get it over with.

Did Ben Dixon raise his gun at Sam. No. Did it matter, no. In Sam's mind it came down to this. Andy could be in there, this guy would beat him in a gun fight any day of the week. If he was going to to take this guy down, this was it.

Sam fired off 8 rounds, 3 body shots and 5 driving him to the ground. At that moment Callaghan turned the corner, gun raised. Sam switched onto Callaghan. Callaghan went white as he saw Sam had him dead to rights. After a second Sam switched back to the body of Ben Dixon. Without looking he told Callaghan to check the container, and that Andy may be inside. His voice lowered when he said her name thinking the worst. He then processed to clear the rest of the building.

5 minutes later he was outside on a stair case leading to the street when he saw a figure in a suit, gun drawn searching. Sam's first instinct was to call out 'police, drop the gun', something stopped him and he just watched. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure learn out of the ally to the right pointing a gun at the man in the suit. Sam opened up firing 8 shots at the figure. Jumping down he pushed himself up against the wall leading to the ally, gun in his left hand. He neared the edge. As he was about to turn a figured dropped down from the edge below sam's eye line. He pointed his gun down and fired. He then heard a second shot from behind and spin around. The man in the suit, the man he would later get to know as Fisher was standing there. Sam tried to say something but nothing came out. Fisher just walked past him gun lowered and looked at the body on the ground. It was of Ben Dixon's partner. One gun shot was in her chest the other was in her head. Fisher went to leave and Sam finally said 'Police, don't move' while pointing his gun at Fisher. Fisher looked around and nodded to Sam's gun. Sam glanced down and realized that his Glock 17 was out of ammo. Fisher smiled at Sam and said 'good job'. And we that he was gone.

Sam did a quick reload and then realized that he still did not know if Andy was safe. He ran back to the container, and as he turned the corner he saw her in Callaghan's arms. He looked on, know that she was safe. She looked at Callaghan, the way that he wanted her to look at him and knew that was it. Her and Callaghan were back together, and he was out. He tock one last look, feeling happy that she was OK, but sad that she was not with him and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 Fisher

**Fisher**

The following 24 hours were pure hell for Sam. All the work he had done to get to Andy had been wiped clean by someone. Even the back traces with spin team were gone. He tried explaining it, but Callaghan and Rosati had banded together, along with Andy of all people and presented the facts as they knew them. The more he protested the more he was pushed back. It wasn't Andy's fault, she knew what he had been told and since he had gone off the grid, there were no traces. The same for Callaghan. When it came to the shootings, CIS had done a pretty good job of getting his back, but there was no denying that everyone thought he had effectively killed two people in cold blood. He was cleared but only just. The end result was that he was ok for duty the next day, but had recommended to take a day off or two to clear his head. Thats what Best had told him, but what he had meant was for him to get out of here and let the air clear. Sam had done this and walked out of the station. While getting to his car, he checked his cell phone hoping that she would call, just to check up on him, she didn't, no one did. He was alone.

That night he had made it his mission to find the quietist watering hole in the city and drink himself into oblivion. Thats when Fisher had shown up. Sam instinctively went for his gun, which he realized was not even on him. Fisher was a older man, in his 50's, with greying hair. Sam said 'what do you want, come to clean me too ?'. Fisher just looked at him and understood where he was. He was not Sam's friend, but Sam had saved his life and help cleanup a major fuck up. For that Fisher owed him and proceeded to layout what had lead up the that days events and why he had been treated the way he had. Sam listened and Fisher could tell that he got it. Over the night Sam opened up a little as much as a drunk cop and spook could. Finishing his last drink, Fisher said to Sam in what was the closest thing he had felt of friendship in the last 2 days,

' _Sam, your a good man, more than that your someone who will always put others first, no matter what the cost is to yourself. The only problem is that where you are now, this city, this job, your friends, your never gonna get anything in return and lord knows you deserve too'_

Sam looked up and Fisher and nodded, allowing a small sad smile to creep across his face. He had meat someone who understood him. Fisher got up to leave. Sam said without thinking:

'_Will I see you again ?'_

Fisher replied with equal amounts of grim and warmth

'_For the people around us, I hope not, but we live in dangerous times'_

And with that Fisher was gone.

Sam had taken the day off and decided to get his life in order. The fact was that he had no chance with Andy, not even as a friend since seeing her with Callaghan hurt him to much and he knew deep down that this was it for them. The next best thing was to get as fair away from them as possible. He needed a clean break.

The next day he had gone into the 15 early. He noticed that glances and looks as he got ready, but in his mind he just thought '_fuck'em, they had no clue what happened'_. He went to see Best. They spoke about him taking the opening in Guns and Gangs, but Best had to inform him that due to what had happened the offer had been withdrawn. They spoke about his options and it was made clear to him that he didn't have any for at least 6 months. The fact was that Best didn't trust him anymore. Before leaving Sam asked Best for a personal favor and reminded him that he had never done so before, regardless of all the stuff they had been though. After some thought and realizing Sam was in a really bad place he agreed. Andy would not be partnered with Sam for the foreseeable future, nor would he put any of the other rookies with him. Sam walked out of Best office pissed off but at least he had got one thing done on his list of things to do that day.


	4. Chapter 4 A Different kind of Animal

**Nobody likes You**

**7:30 AM**

Sam pulled into the police parking lot. He was 1 hour early. Taking a smoke from the glove box, he lit it and closed his eyes taking a deep drag. The weekend had gone fast, a bit too fast. He was now back at the 15.

Another day in hell.

He opened his eyes, tock another drag, and tossed the smoke out of the window. Before getting out he looked in the mirror and said to the jagged reflection of himself ;

'_nobody likes you, everybody hates you. Your gonna lose'_

He looked down feeling alone, tired, betrayed and hurting like never before. A knot formed in his heart, and memories of her flooded to the front of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he looked up in to the mirror.

'_smile you fuck'_

Sam smiled into the mirror. A weak tired smile, but a smile never the less.

With that he went to work.

He got his bag and went in. He always arrived early so he could change in peace, without the looks and glares. Once he was changed he went out back to have a smoke. On his way Jerry saw him and nodded, walked a few feet and stopped and called out his name.

'_Sam'_

"_Yeah Jerry, whats up'_

Sam looked at Jerry. He looked embraced.

'_The rookies are having their pistol re-qualifying test today, first thing'. _

'_So?'_

'_Best wants you there'_

Sam Sighed, this is not what he needed right now.

'_Ok, who am I testing?'_

'_Your not, Shaw is the supervisor'_

Jerry bit his lip before adding ' your _re-qualifying_;

Sam looked at him in disbelief. So Best really didn't trust him. Jerry rushed away after uttering _'good luck'_.

Sam stood there, not sure what to do. He tock a breath and went to the range. Arriving all the rookies where there, including Andy. Andy was 3 rows down, after Nash, Dov and Chris. She turned to him and had a worried look on her face. She began to walk towards him when Shaw came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder as if to say sorry, but Sam shot back with a look that could kill.

Shaw nodded feeling a ping of guilt for his old friend. Andy couldn't stop looking at him. She just stared at him as if waiting to say something. This bothered him. Was she ok, did she need his help. He had tried to push her away, but who was he kidding, he was there for her, and always will be, no matter how much it hurt him.

The first drill was pretty simple. Shot the bad the guy. When Shaw shouted the 'make ready' order, Sam did what he had been practicing for the past 3 months at the range. Putting the Glock 17 into his workspace, he loaded the gun, power stroked the slide and did a press check, and hit the back of the slide to make sure it was in batter, all in one smooth flow. The rookies and Shaw noticed this and also noticed how Sam had relaxed in the last few seconds. Over the past few months everyone had seen Sam with draw from the group. Even Andy had seen it, and she had tried to speak to him, but she was unsure what to say to him. According to Luke he had killed 2 people in cold blood. On a few occasions she had driven over to his place but had not gone in. She was confused. Yes Luke had saved her, but her feelings for Sam had not gone away.

Shaw called the first shot command. Sam drew, fired 2 from the low ready and 2 from the high ready. He then pulled back doing a search and assess. All 4 bullets when where they were meant to. When he was happy that he was clear he did a press check and hostler up. It tock him a moment to realize that everyone was staring at him. No one fired a round expect for him. Shaw looked at him and asked him matter of fact

'_what the hell was that ?'_

Sam responded confidently

' _2 to the body, 2 to the head, job done' _

and motioned towards the target. All the rookies looked at the target and saw that indeed 2 shots, close, millimeters apart where in the body and 2, again millimeters apart where in the head. Shaw looked impressed, if a little scared. Andy just stared at Sam. After all the months apart she looked at him like she didn't even know him, but she needed to speak to him, badly.

Shaw continued

'_OK, next drill, unload your weapons and give me 15 press ups._

Sam thought to himself 'Shaw you never change'. While a few of the rookies sighed he just got on with it, dropping to the ground and doing the press ups as fast as he could. He got up loaded his issue Glock 17 and again fired 2 to the hear 2 to the body and then jumped about 1/2 foot back and fired 6 to the head, in the same hole.

Andy was still on the floor and because of the shots she had fumbled and slipped. He holstered up and walked over, held out his hand to her. She tock it and pulled her self up, with him supporting her weight as she did. She rose and looked into his eyes. This was the closest that they had been since the the shooting, not that she would know it. He looked down and tock a deep breath.

She was millimeters away and wanted nothing more than to hold him, than to kiss him, tell him that everything was going to be ok. That she had figured it out. Shaw then shouted to Sam

'_OK, I think your done here, well done, now get to parade'_

Sam looked at him dead on, but Shaw was not able to meet his look. Sam looked down at Andy and then at her hand which was still holding his. His thumb went other her hand ran across her and. He was expecting her to pul back, but she didn't, she just looked down at his hand and looked back at him. He relished the feel of her skin and she was on tip toes. It had been so long since he had touched her, or even spoken to her. He looked up and met her eyes. For a second he though he saw care, compassion, understanding but he knew that she couldn't, how could she. What had happened was closed, know to the many, understood by a few and she was not one of them.

He tock a breath and let go, turned, square at the at the target, did a tactical reload and then walk out of the rang, not looking back.

Shaw just looked at him, walking out. He had witnessed the whole thing, as had all the rookies. He walked up to Andy and saw that a tears were staring to form. He looked at her. He was unsure of what was going on, but he knew, like everyone else that Sam loved her and that she loved him. What he was trying to figure out was who was that guy. It wasn't Sammy for sure. Andy looked at Shaw and he knew what he had to do. With a calm voice he told her that she was done, good job and she was free to go.

_INDEX -_

_The shooting system that Sam uses in this chapter is know as counter axis re-lock, or CAR. It is designed for closer quarter battles and is used by special forces units the world over, but is never used by police officers due level of skill it takes to employ it properly. The 'low ready' position is where the gun is drawn and sits against your stomach, enabling you to get good accurate body shots very quickly. The high ready is when your bring the gun up, but it is within readying distance of your eye and your using your weak eye to aim (right hand, left eye/ left hand right eye)_


	5. Chapter 5 Nobody Likes You

**Nobody likes You**

**7:30 AM**

Sam pulled into the police parking lot. He was 1 hour early. Taking a smoke from the glove box, he lit it and closed his eyes taking a deep drag. The weekend had gone fast, a bit too fast. He was now back at the 15.

Another day in hell.

He opened his eyes, tock another drag, and tossed the smoke out of the window. Before getting out he looked in the mirror and said to the jagged reflection of himself ;

'_nobody likes you, everybody hates you. Your gonna lose'_

He looked down feeling alone, tired, betrayed and hurting like never before. A knot formed in his heart, and memories of her flooded to the front of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he looked up in to the mirror.

'_smile you fuck'_

Sam smiled into the mirror. A weak tired smile, but a smile never the less.

With that he went to work.

He got his bag and went in. He always arrived early so he could change in peace, without the looks and glares. Once he was changed he went out back to have a smoke. On his way Jerry saw him and nodded, walked a few feet and stopped and called out his name.

'_Sam'_

"_Yeah Jerry, whats up'_

Sam looked at Jerry. He looked embraced.

'_The rookies are having their pistol re-qualifying test today, first thing'. _

'_So?'_

'_Best wants you there'_

Sam Sighed, this is not what he needed right now.

'_Ok, who am I testing?'_

'_Your not, Shaw is the supervisor'_

Jerry bit his lip before adding ' your _re-qualifying_;

Sam looked at him in disbelief. So Best really didn't trust him. Jerry rushed away after uttering _'good luck'_.

Sam stood there, not sure what to do. He tock a breath and went to the range. Arriving all the rookies where there, including Andy. Andy was 3 rows down, after Nash, Dov and Chris. She turned to him and had a worried look on her face. She began to walk towards him when Shaw came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder as if to say sorry, but Sam shot back with a look that could kill.

Shaw nodded feeling a ping of guilt for his old friend. Andy couldn't stop looking at him. She just stared at him as if waiting to say something. This bothered him. Was she ok, did she need his help. He had tried to push her away, but who was he kidding, he was there for her, and always will be, no matter how much it hurt him.

The first drill was pretty simple. Shot the bad the guy. When Shaw shouted the 'make ready' order, Sam did what he had been practicing for the past 3 months at the range. Putting the Glock 17 into his workspace, he loaded the gun, power stroked the slide and did a press check, and hit the back of the slide to make sure it was in batter, all in one smooth flow. The rookies and Shaw noticed this and also noticed how Sam had relaxed in the last few seconds. Over the past few months everyone had seen Sam with draw from the group. Even Andy had seen it, and she had tried to speak to him, but she was unsure what to say to him. According to Luke he had killed 2 people in cold blood. On a few occasions she had driven over to his place but had not gone in. She was confused. Yes Luke had saved her, but her feelings for Sam had not gone away.

Shaw called the first shot command. Sam drew, fired 2 from the low ready and 2 from the high ready. He then pulled back doing a search and assess. All 4 bullets when where they were meant to. When he was happy that he was clear he did a press check and hostler up. It tock him a moment to realize that everyone was staring at him. No one fired a round expect for him. Shaw looked at him and asked him matter of fact

'_what the hell was that ?'_

Sam responded confidently

' _2 to the body, 2 to the head, job done' _

and motioned towards the target. All the rookies looked at the target and saw that indeed 2 shots, close, millimeters apart where in the body and 2, again millimeters apart where in the head. Shaw looked impressed, if a little scared. Andy just stared at Sam. After all the months apart she looked at him like she didn't even know him, but she needed to speak to him, badly.

Shaw continued

'_OK, next drill, unload your weapons and give me 15 press ups._

Sam thought to himself 'Shaw you never change'. While a few of the rookies sighed he just got on with it, dropping to the ground and doing the press ups as fast as he could. He got up loaded his issue Glock 17 and again fired 2 to the hear 2 to the body and then jumped about 1/2 foot back and fired 6 to the head, in the same hole.

Andy was still on the floor and because of the shots she had fumbled and slipped. He holstered up and walked over, held out his hand to her. She tock it and pulled her self up, with him supporting her weight as she did. She rose and looked into his eyes. This was the closest that they had been since the the shooting, not that she would know it. He looked down and tock a deep breath.

She was millimeters away and wanted nothing more than to hold him, than to kiss him, tell him that everything was going to be ok. That she had figured it out. Shaw then shouted to Sam

'_OK, I think your done here, well done, now get to parade'_

Sam looked at him dead on, but Shaw was not able to meet his look. Sam looked down at Andy and then at her hand which was still holding his. His thumb went other her hand ran across her and. He was expecting her to pul back, but she didn't, she just looked down at his hand and looked back at him. He relished the feel of her skin and she was on tip toes. It had been so long since he had touched her, or even spoken to her. He looked up and met her eyes. For a second he though he saw care, compassion, understanding but he knew that she couldn't, how could she. What had happened was closed, know to the many, understood by a few and she was not one of them.

He tock a breath and let go, turned, square at the at the target, did a tactical reload and then walk out of the rang, not looking back.

Shaw just looked at him, walking out. He had witnessed the whole thing, as had all the rookies. He walked up to Andy and saw that a tears were staring to form. He looked at her. He was unsure of what was going on, but he knew, like everyone else that Sam loved her and that she loved him. What he was trying to figure out was who was that guy. It wasn't Sammy for sure. Andy looked at Shaw and he knew what he had to do. With a calm voice he told her that she was done, good job and she was free to go.


	6. Chapter 6 Wrong Man in the Wrong Place

**Wrong man in the wrong place at the right time.**

**8:15AM**

Sam was outside having a smoke when Andy found him. She came round saw him leaned against a wall. She noticed the puke few feet away. She looked on. He tock deep heavy breaths and took quick drags of the a smoke he held in his left hand.

He was trying to clam himself down. He saw Andy and braced himself. He didn't know what to expect but he knew it would hurt. He turned his head and looked at her. She just stared at him with a longing look at her. Her eyes were watering up. She was about to cry. He loved her and would do anything for her, but he needed to keep it together. He knew that she could break him and that it as a line he could not cross, for her, for Sarah, for himself.

He had been there for her all those times and yet she had realized over the 48 hours that she had not been there for him, not once. It wasn't fair on him, yet he had always come though and in the last two days she had learnt how much he cared for her, and to what lengths he would go to protect her.

As she approached, he looked up. Looking straight at her, she was expecting anger, confusion, sadness but what she got was a tired, worn down look. A look of defeat. She continued, but he quickly tossed his smoke and made his way to the left around the corner and into the 15. She rushed after him, but as soon as he was inside a gulf of people going about there day covered him. She search and spotted him, moving though the crowd as fast as she could she had to reach him but before she could he already at parade.

As she walked in she saw Sam in the corner looking straight ahead. he was standing, focused on the floor. She tried to recall the last time she had seen him simile, but couldn't, its like he had just switched off. She sat down next to Traci, and glanced over to him. He met her glanced and looked down, almost embraced, uncomfortable. She realized that her glance at turned into a long stare and quickly snapped back to parade. Traci said;

'_did you hear, that guy you collared yesterday, apparently its bigger than we thought, thats why Best is late, something about some kinda special investigation unit coming in'_

Andy looked at her grateful for the distraction

'_No I didn't, I have been kinda dealing with some stuff'_

'_Yeah, we noticed, whats going on with you ?'_

She looked at Traci and was about to tell her what had happened this weekend when Best walked in. He addressed everyone.

'_Good morning everyone. As allot of you may have heard Andy's arrest of Niko Belico yesterday has handed us a major break though in one of the city s biggest organized crime circuits. Today we are going to capitalize on that win. McNally, Callaghan and Rosati your being assigned to a special multi national task force'_

Andy, Callaghan and Rosati all looked up and at each other, pleased that they were on board on such a big bust, it was a once in a lifetime chance. Best ushered in Fisher. He wore jeans and a casual leather jacket. He was well built, with greying hair and walked with a purpose. As he approached Best, he turned to everyone as if searching for someone. Looking dead at him, noticing that he was look down, trying to zone it all out he addressed him directly;

'_Sam'_

Everyone spun around and looked at Sam, who raised his head. Andy looked at Sam, unsure what to think. Sam look at Fisher with a tired look and simply replied

'_Fisher'_

Everyone looked at Sam and then back at Fisher. Best began to speak, but Fisher cut him off.

'_Best, handout the assignments, McNally, Callaghan and Rosati and Sam, meet me in Beast officer after parade'_

Best then said _' I don't think Sam is needed in this situat ...'_

Fisher cut him off again_ ' I wasn't asking'_

This caught everyone buy surprise, Andy looked at Sam and he had this grin on his face, like he was in on some big joke that only him and Fisher knew about.

Everyone sat in silence listening to Best as he handed out the assignments. Andy glanced back at Sam and noticed that his focus was on Fisher the whole time. She looked at Fisher and noticed that he was looking directly at Sam. All she could think was ' what the hell was going on ?'

' _Server, Protect and ... try and communicate with everyone'._

With parade done Fisher, Best,Callaghan, Rosatiand then Andy walked to Beast office. Andy glanced at Sam, still in the corner, he tock a deep breath and followed them.

Sam entered the office. Jo was sitting in on the sofa, Luke was standing to her right and Andy was in the chair to the centre left. Beast sat behind his desk, and Fisher was leaning against the back wall facing everyone. As Sam walked in he could feel everyone looking at, with a ' what are you doing here look', everyone expect Andy who had concern on her face. He found a spot behind the door, in the corner.

Fisher began to speak.

' _Niko as you know is part of the biggest crime circuits in the city and we are going to try and take them down. What we need to do is find out what he has been up to and place someone undercover with them, Callaghan, Rosati your going to work up his background, Andy I need you to tell us everything that he told you when you arrested him, the littlest detail could be important. Sam any ideas where to start on the street ?'_

Everyone looked at Sam who was staring at the floor. Sam knew everything that Fisher had just said was bullshit. He wondered if Best even knew who he really was. Fisher was able to cover up a shooting, yet he was interested in a low level thug and inner city crime family. Bullshit, utter bullshit, something else was going on, something big and if Andy was remotely connected to this he needed to find out what it was before she got hurt, and end it by any means necessary. Granted it was the last place he wanted to be but it came down to this. He could walk away, walk away from all of the pain in this room, or he could get his heart ripped out, potentially lose his job and his life, but give Andy a fighting chance. Seemed like a fair trade to him.

Sam tock a deep breath, looked at Andy with an intense look, and nodded to himself, as if to say _'ok, this is it'_. He was tired, but he knew he could get this done, but he was in no mood for politics and bullshit.

Andy saw the nod and a flash of panic came across her face. She didn't know what was going on but after what she had found out this weekend, needed to. She needed to be there for him, like she had been there for him so many times, she needed to find a way in.

After what seemed like forever, he looked up and addressed Fisher.

' _Rosati and Callaghan are off the case. I don't want them anywhere near this, for that matter anyone from the 15 '_

Best looked at Sam, but before he could say anything Luke and Jo started to protest, but Sam cut them off

'_Shut your fucking mouths, I want to avoid another cluster fuck like last time'_

Everyone was shocked by this sudden out burst. Sam quickly continued.

'_Have McNally meet us in interview room 3 in 20 minutes, we need to find out everything that she knows then get her a protective detail, your guys, not theres' looking over at Luke and Jo._

he added

'_Have Traci there too, to keep her company until this is done'_

Fisher said

'_Sam, we cann't ..'_

Sam cut him off, which surprised everyone

' _You want me on board, you want to me to end this then this how it needs to be done'_ he said with a large amount of fatality in his voice.

Fisher looked at him. A few months ago he had ruined this guys life, yet here he was putting the good of everyone before himself again. While Fisher knew Sam didn't know what was going on, he knew that Sam was a smart guy and knew that Sam knew it must be serious if he was here, and instead of doing the smart thing, and walking away, here he was ready to jump into the fire, and looking at Andy, he knew full well why he was doing this. Fisher knew, just as well as Sam did, that this was a one way trip for him, and so he decided there and then treat Sam as a operator, not a assist. He had anticipated it taking more effort to get him on board, but as ever he had underestimated Sam.

Fished looked at Sam and nodded. Sam added

' _I'll be back in 10, I need something from my car ...'_

Fisher interrupted Sam' _21 SF ?_'

Sam nodded, wondering how Fisher knew, but quickly moved on since this was Fisher after all.

Fisher picked up his cell phone and called someone _'I need a secondary tactical kit put together for Sam now, his measurements are on file, we also need a protective detail down here now for McNally, its game time'_

Andy looked at Sam and then to Fisher trying figure out what was happening. How did Sam know Fisher and what was a 21SF ? and how did Fisher know Sam ? What was Sam doing ? She looked at Sam with a confused look. He just stared at the floor.

'_OK, Callaghan, Rosati your dismissed, Best get Traci down here now. McNally get into some Civ's. Sam the same, meet me me back here in 20 minutes'_

Fisher looked around, confirming that everyone knew what they had to be done and then looked at Sam. Sam looked up.

Fisher: _'Lets move'_

Sam looked at Fisher and nodded. Sam was glad that Fisher understood and that he needed Andy safe, but at the same time he knew this was a one way trip, but for her it was worth it.

Andy stood up and rushed over to Sam, but before she had a chance to say anything he was out of the room. Luke came over to her, but she just pushed him away. Luke look at Jo who was trying to reason with Best, but Best was lost. What the hell had just happened. A million questions hung in the air, and the only people who had answers were not in the talking mood. Jo and Luke went past Andy to there office were they would discuss what had just happened. Andy just stared at the figure of Sam leaving, lost in confusion. Fisher walked past her leaving her with Best. Best looked up and didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7 Every lie has 90 Truth

**Every lie has 90% truth**

**8:45 AM**

Sam moved with a purpose. For the first time in months he felt alive. Rushing past everyone he got to his truck and got his Glock 21SF, then went back to the changing rooms and quickly changed into civ's. Just as he was putting his shirt on Tarci barged into the changing room. She was pissed.

'_Sam, what the hell is going on ?, I was just pulled off patrol to ' be with Andy, upon your request.'_

Sam was focused on getting into civ's. Like so many timed over the past 3 months he had learned to zone out the background.

'_Sam, answer me, What the hell are you doing ?'_

Still no answer from Sam, she continued

'_Sam, is Andy in danger ?'_

Sam stopped and lowered his head. His mind was racing, and he was hungover, but the only thing he could thing of was Andy and her safety. What ever demons he had he had to push them aside or over come them in order for.

Lowering her tone, she realized that this was the first time the had spoke to him in months. She looked at him, really looked at him and saw a broken man. After all he had been though with Andy, after all the pain, losing everything in his life, his friends and yet here he was making sure , some how, she was ok, like he had always done.

She walked up to him slowly and placed a hand on his back. He flinched at the touch.

Traci:_ 'Sam'_

Sam:_ ' yes, she's in danger' _

Traci looked at him.

' _and what are you doing ?'_

Sam closed his eyes just for a second. He looked at her and said

'_Whatever it takes to keep her safe'_

With that he was gone. Traci looked at Sam locker and notice that it was empty expect for one photo of everyone a year ago in a group shot, with Sam. Everyone was happy. She rushed to interview room 3 where Andy was sitting. She had changed into civ's and was clearly upset. Traci sat next to her hugged her.

Meanwhile Sam was in Best office with Fisher. Best had been told to leave, which he did so begrudgingly. Fisher had briefed him on what was going on. A group of extremist had smuggled a armed UAV into canada and where planning on launching it at the US. The UAV had originally be of US stock pile. They had no idea where it was in the city but knew it was there because Niko had tried to double cross them and sell it. They had one objective, to find it and take it out of commission. Hence the reason the Sam was on board, he knew the streets, but more importantly, Fisher knew that Sam would do what ever it tock to get the job done and understood that they needed to color outside the lines for this one. Fisher had also gone into detail of how, when he found out where the target location was and that Sam here, he had made a decision to bring him in fully since he knew sam would eventually get involved. This way they could start off on the right foot and get this done right. Sam asked why didn't they just come clean and get the help of the 15. Fisher had given him a funny look and the looked out to the floor. Sam knew what Fisher was implying. The 15 was made up of cops, good people, but cops never the less, people that played by the rules. This was the type of job where the rules didn't apply. After 20 minutes, Sam and Fisher made there way down to interview room 3. Before leaving Beast's office, he placed his issue Glock 17 and his badge on the table. He knew Best would get the message.

Arriving in interview room 3, Sam and Fisher was meet by one Fishers men who handed him a large duffle bag to Sam. He walked in. Andy got up and and rushed over to him.

'_Sam, Sam, please speak to me, what is going on? I know what happened 3 months ago, I know what you did for me, how far you went, please, I am sorry for not being there, but just speak to me, what is going on ?'_

She was in tears. She looked at Sam. For the first time since she had know him, she really saw him. She started to well up. Sam stepped closer and hugged her, burring her head buried in his chest.

He had taken what she had said on board, and he wanted nothing more to tell her everything, but he didn't have time. This thing with Fisher was time critical and the last thing he wanted her to do was ask more questions.

In a low, soft voice, a voice she had heard some many times before when her life had fallen apart and he had been there to put it back together, a voice she missed, a voice she knew that she had taken for granted, that made her feel safe.

'_Andy'_

She looked up and meet his eyes. He looked at her with an intense, yet caring look. This was not lost on Traci and Fisher. Fisher looked at Sam. He understood the look, and as much as it pained him, he broke away from Andy and said :

' _none of that matters. All that matters what is happening now. I need to know everything you know about Niko, when you arrested him, everything'_

Andy looked at him. All she wanted to do was hold him, tell him that everything as going to be ok, but there was something else, an urgency to his request. She had learned over the last year to listen to him and trust him, and it made her angry that over the past 3 months she had forgotten everything that he had done for her, and listened to a bunch of lies and rumors, when in fact she should have just listened to her heart. She felt sick that she had given Luke a second chance, that she had let him touch her. She spat back

'_why, why didn't you come to me and speak to me?'_

He said it head lowered, almost a whisper.

'_because the only thing that that matters is your safety and happiness'_

He could feel the sadness in side of him building up, but he knew with the current situation that he needed to keep it in check. She looked at him, eyes welling up. All the pain he had been though, not just the last 3 months but the last year. He was alone, broken and yet he still loved her. She utter one word:

'_Sam'_

Traci just stared at him. She had always know that Sam loved Andy, but this was different. There was love, the kind of love that Luke had for Andy, a disposable love where he cared, but it was more to make him happy. Sam's love of Andy was the deepest kind. The kind with no happy ending.

He stepped back. Fisher asked Andy to sit down and go over what had happened that weekend. Andy did so. She curled up with Traci as support. Fisher started to ask her questions. While she was doing so, Sam put the duffle bag on the table and started to take items out.

Andy begin to tell how herself and Shaw had seen a fight between Niko and another man. The other man had beaten Niko pretty badly, and Andy had stopped them. Herself and Shaw had to both draw there guns. When the larger man had backed off, Niko had taken off, Andy had given chase.

_Sam began to get ready. He tock his shirt off, along with his belt. This stopped Andy and Traci. Andy look on longing to touch his bare chest and his abs. She also felt a pang of regret for all the time she had wasted. _

Fisher coughed, loudly forcing Andy back to focusing on the task at hand. She Continued. She had tackled Niko to the ground and he had punched her. This got Sam attention, and he glanced at Andy with a sad look, she looked back and smiled a weak smile, saying she was ok with it. She had then hit him back, and used her truncheon to pin him to the ground.

_Sam had put on a black tight fitting T- shirt, a thick black belt, in the process threading a Kaydex pistol holster to the right, and 3 magazine pouches to the left, along with a 4 small utility pouches in the back. He then put on a level 1 bullet though vest and covered that with a long sleeve grey t-shirt. _

Andy then explained how she had tired to cuff him but he had thrown her and ran for it. She was winded and could not give chase. Sam gave her a caring glance.

Shaw and Andy had then questioned the big guy and discovered that Niko was rather taken with a number of hookers near St Castle Street. They had driven down there with to see if they could pickup a lead on Niko.

_Sam started to put things into the pouches on his belt. A surefire light, a Microtech halo 3 knife. _

_Sam looked inside the duffle bag and found a small plastic case, inside he found a silencer and a Lone Wolf threaded barrel for his Glock 21SF. He put the silencer into the third pouch on his belt and quickly dissembled his 21SF, dropping the replacement barrel in and reassembling it. He did so with out fumbling, smooth and quick like he had done it a thousand times. Traci and Andy both tock notice of this. Andy noticed how focused he was. It was a miles away from the old Sam, the Sam who joked and laughed. _

Andy had approached the hookers, but as she got close about 5 of them came over in a cheery mood. They had hugged her, saying that she was looking good, which she had flinched at. She had asked them how they knew her and they had explained that a fews months a good intense, but oh so hot guy had come looking for her. Pushing she had to know what they knew. Rumor has it that he had been taken apart the city trying to find her. One of the girls had a deep gash on her arm. Andy asked about the gash and the young girl then explained that their pimp had come over to get them back to work, but the guy had messed him big time. The more the working girls spoke about the guy, it became clear who it was. The hair, the smile, the dimples. She had felt a shocked, guilty and sad when she realized who it was. A tear had rolled down her cheek. Pixie then gave her a hug and said that she wished she had a man like that who loved her the way he loved her, a man who would burn the world down just to make sure she was safe.

As Andy explained this she looked at Sam, eyes welling up. She felt ashamed, and wanted Sam to know that she was so sorry for everything. Sam could feel her look, but didn't look because he knew it would be too painful. He loaded 9 Glock 21 magazines up with 45 ACP 240 hollow point ammo.

Andy had taken some notes, and because the girls felt for her, they had willing told her everything about Niko, where he hung out. Andy walked back to the car, wiping her eyes. She told Shaw she what she had learnt.

'_that was easy, Sam really did train you well'_

At which they both smiled, but hers was more meaningful because of what she had just learnt.

_Sam put a coms unit into his ear, and plugged it into a radio that went into the last pouch. The wire ran down, under his black T-shirt. _

Andy and Shaw then spent the next 2 hours driving round filing in a picture of Niko's life. Two things became apparent. Firstly, Sam had indeed taken the city apart. Everywhere she went, hookers and dealers knew who she was and was more than willing to help her, some out of happiness she was OK, _mostly out of fear of Sam coming back. _

Traci looked at Sam. She felt sorry for him, but she also admired him because he was the type of man every women wanted and needed. He was always there for her, for anyone. He never put himself first. Andy had told Traci about Sam's sister, and while it never registered at the time, looking back she realized that the needs of others always came before his needs. Traci had rode with Sam a few times and she always felt safe, but now looking back she really understood how selfless he was. It mad her sad, but also understand Sam a little more .

Andy and Shaw had located Niko to his place and went in, arrested him, without struggle since after their last encounter they had gone hard. She recalled how in his apartment all the windows had been closed with the blinds shut. At this Sam looked up at Fisher. They both knew what that meant.

_Sam placed 3 Glock 21 clips into his belt on the left hand side, the first riding forward._

Andy went though what they had found at Niko's apartment. Nothing she said was not in the official report, however it helped to have her say it as it painted a a fuller picture.

Sam tock off his watch and replaced it with a MTM Falcon that was in the duffle bag. He tock out a wallet and check though it. It contained $2000 of cash in $100 bills, 2 bank cards, a security pass, a phone sim, and a nation wide travel card. Fisher looked at him, and tossed him a separate ID badge. Sam opened it and a NSA ID with his name on it Agent Swarek.

Fisher: _'Its only temporary '_

To which Sam replied

' _Yeah, I guess this is my first and last day on the job' _with a grin.

Andy and Traci looked up in horror, as they both understood what this statement.

He tock out his wallet, and thumbed though it. He stopped at a picture of Sarah. Looking intensely at the picture, as if trying to memorize it, he tossed it into the duffle bag.

Suddenly Andy turned to Fisher and asked in a pissed off voice.

'_Who are you and how do you know Sam ?_

Fisher looked surprised, then realized that she was making the connections between what had happened that day a few months ago and now, how he knew Sam. She didn't know all of the facts, but she was smart enough to figure out _there_ was a connection.

Sam answered for Fisher

'_It doesn't matter, it worked right for everyone involved'. _

She looked at him, her eyes searching for his eyes. He was staring down, loading bullets into his magazines. She said in a low, caring voice

'_Everyone but you'_

She had know that Sam had feelings for her, but until that weekend, she didn't know how deep. She now knew that he loved her, loved her so much that he was willing to give up all he had to make sure she was happy. The thought made her sad, sad knowing that all this time the right person had been there and she had pushed him away, and she realized, just like she had realized the previous evening that the amount of pain she must have caused Sam over the previous year. He had taken it, time and time again. Everyone at the 15 had treated him so badly. She suddenly understood what he had said in Beast office. As much as they had abandoned him, he had abandoned them for the sake of his own sanity.

He had made his choice and regardless of what she said, the fact remained that there was no turning back now. She was in danger and he need to make sure she was safe. He pushed everything to the back of his mind. He looked at Andy, know that is was most likely the last time he was going to see her and gave her a weak, sad smile. As he had done earlier, he nodded to her and himself, but this time she understood the meaning. He was saying good bye. Good bye to the one person that he had ever loved.

She looked at him and understood, her eyes welling up again.

He got his Glock 21Sf into his workspace, loaded a fresh magazine, power stocked the slide and did a press check, again hitting the slide to make sure that it was in battery. Just like at the firing range it was one smooth operation. He turned to Fisher.

'_I think were done here'_

Sam holstered up, put his leather Jacket on, and went to the door. Andy looked at him. She needed him, she loved him, but it had taken so long for her to realize that it that she had broken him in the process. Fisher went for the door first saying that a protective detail was outside and take them to a secure location, he then looked at Sam and left the room. Sam followed him, but Andy rushed towards and and slammed into him, burring herself in chest. Her arms flung around his neck. She cradled his face in her hands

'_just look at me, listen to me, whatever is going on, I will be here for you, I will always be here for you, do you understand, please don't go, I need you, I need you to understand. I know I haven't been there, but I didn't know, I didn't understand'_

She was in tears.

Sam brought her close, her head falling into his chest. He tock a deep breath, looking up she looked at him, into his eyes. She could sense that he was in pain, he was shaking. She buried her head in his chest, increasing her grip on him, not wanting to let her go. She said in a low voice

'_Stay, please stay with me baby please, I love you'_

She felt him shake. He was scared, broken and alone, yet when she look up she saw determination, she saw a man who would never let her down, who would always be there and kill himself before he let anything bad happen her.

He looked at her, and kissed her on her head, closed his eyes and breath in her scent one last time, and then removed her arm from his neck and left.

Andy's legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Traci rushed to Andy and held her as tight as she could. Andy looked at Traci with puffy, lost eyes.

_INDEX -_

_Coms Unit: a communications unit used by government agents to stay in contact. These differ from radios in that they are normally not seen to the outside world and run on encrypted channels. They are made up of 3 parts. A covert ear piece, a main unit (normally held on a belt) and a throat mic which straps round the users neck._

_Glock 17: Standard issue pistol for most police forces. Uses a much smaller round (9mm) that the 21SF and as such required more shots to put a person down, but has less recoil than the 21SF._

_Lone wolf Barrel: a replacement barrel for the Glock 21SF which will allow you to put a suppressor on to it._

_45 ACP 240 Grain Hollow point: Good all round combat bullets._


	8. Chapter 8 Niko meet Sam

**Niko Meet Sam.**

**9:50 AM**

Sam tock a seat in coffee room. Picked up the dossier on Niko and thumbed though it. Niko was a real piece of work. Attempted murder, drug dealing, racketeering, the list went on. He looked up at Fisher who was drinking a coffee. Sam:

' _Niko knew someone was after him, hence the closed blinds and covered windows in his apartment. Whatever he knows, he's not going give it up, but I doubt he wants to die.'_

Fisher looked at Sam, wanting to see where he would go with this. Sam continued:

'_Theres no point trying to get him to speak, as far as he is concerned he is being held by the police and has nothing to worry about, but he most know something'._

Sam cursed to himself, why didn't Luke notice the windows and search the immediate roof tops. Jerry and Nolle walked past the coffee room, noticing Sam with his new best friend. They still had no idea what was going on but they were not happy with him. Jerry was tempted to go in there and find out what was going on, but decided against. Best had let everyone know to give Sam a wide birth.

Sam looked up and saw Jerry and saw his stare. He then looked at Fisher and grinned. Fisher was unsure what was going though Sam's mind, but wanted to see what he was made out of.

'_Fisher we need a police car, and another car'_

'_My car is outside, full tactically kit inside, whats the police car for ?'_

'_If Niko wants to be free, then I say we let lose'_

Fisher went to the front desk of the holding cell area, while Sam went to get Niko. He plastic cuffed him and lead him out. Fisher got the released ok'ed and made sure that the paper work was processed there and then, saying that Niko was being submitted into witness protection and transported to his apartment to gather some personal belongs and then onto a secure location. He made sure to note the squad car number in the file and the route that they would take. He was playing devils advocate. He knew that the extremist group was good and most likely monitoring police coms, so the idea was to get the information out that Niko had turned and was helping the police. A few police officers in a squad car would be no problem for them and thats what he was betting on. They would make a move on Niko and then he could grab one of them and go from there. Fisher had even made sure that Jo and Luke had got the information so they would start digging into and nudge the extremist group along.

Jo and Luke had tried go and speak to Andy, but the protective detail hadn't allowed them to. When they pushed hard to see Andy one of Fishers men had calmly taken his LWRC PSD assault carbine off safe while looking them in the eye. They got the message and then went to see Niko just as Sam was bringing him out. Luke rushed forward and tried to grab Niko's arms shouting at Sam

'_Where the hell do you think your taking him ?'_

Sam pushed Luke's arm off Niko, and pushed Niko to the floor. Luke then went to grab Sam's arm. Sam quickly spun Luke around facing the wall and smashed his head against the wall. Jo went to intervene, only to be meet by Sam's hand going for his gun, ready to draw. She backed off, hands in the air.

After about 3 seconds he stepped away,got Niko and walked towards Fisher. Fisher just saw what had happened and had a grin on his face. Sam looked at Fisher

'_What?'_

'_Nothing, just its always good watching a man gain his freedom'_

Sam smiled at this.

Getting to Fishers car, a black 4x4, He put Niko in the back. Sam got in the drivers side, and Fisher got in the passenger seat. Sam tock out the remaining 5 Glock 21sf magazines and put them in the glove box, noticing the 4 or 5 1911 magazines that were already in them, most likely belong to Fisher.

Sam was in deep thought. He was still dealing this what Andy had said to him. Fisher knew this but he needed Sam focused.

'_So Sam whats the plan ?'_

'_Worm on a hook, we drive Niko back to his apartment in a squad car. You take your car and follow, but not too close. Who ever wants Niko dead will hopefully make a move, at which point you can we can grab them and see where that leads'_

Fisher took this on board. It was a good plan, the only problem was that Sam was in as much danger as Niko.

'_Ok'_

With that Fisher got out and drove the squad car round so it was behind his car. He went round to his car and opened the back, taking out two duffle bags and placing them on the trunk. Sam walked over and looked in the first one. He tock out a HK UMP 45 kitted out with a Echo Tech 552 scope and a surefire torch attached to the front left rail. He slapped in a new magazine, chambered a round and put the weapon on safe, placing it next next to the drivers side. A bandolier was in the other duffle bag with 6 spare UMP magazines, a small pouch for 2 flash bangs and a Glock 19 holster in a cross draw fashion with what looked like 2 spar magazines. He placed the bandolier in the passenger seat. While Sam was doing this Fisher had taken out a LWRC PSD carbine with a similar loaded out bandolier and placed them in the front of his car.

Andy and Traci were being escorted out of the 15 with full armed detail and taken to a safe location. They both witnessed what Sam and Fisher preparing there kit and just looked on, in shock. They were as much in the dark as they were 20 minutes ago, but now the gravity of the situation was starting to become clear. What ever Sam was involved it was serious. She stopped wanting to go over and try and speak some sense into him, but she was just ushered along with Traci into a waiting black SUV. Jerry run out of the 15 to Traci.

'_Traci what is going on ?_

She looked at him. She was tired. This morning had been emotional. All she could muster while she held onto Andy was:

'_Ask Sam'_ motioning towards Sam and Fisher getting ready. Jerry looked over and saw Sam with the UMP. It wasn't a person he knew anymore. He had know Sam for close to 7 years and he was one hell of a cop, but this was a different animal.

Sam finished prepping the squad car, and got Niko from Fishers car. Niko protested

'_What the fuck are you doing, where are you taking me man ?_'

Sam punched him in his stomach hard and shoved him in the back of the squad car. Closing the door, he walked round to the driver side.

Andy's SUV pulled out. Traci was cuddling her but all she could focus on was Sam getting into a squad car.

Fisher: _'Good luck'_

Sam just nodded and got in, started the car and tock lead.

_INDEX -_

_HK UMP: 45 ACP caliber submachine gun_

_Echo tech 552: Holographic sight designed for quick targeting_

_LWRC PSD: A short modern version of the M16 rifle, used by special forces._


	9. Chapter 9 Fish in a Barrel

**Fish in a barrel.**

**11:00 AM**

Sam drove up front. He and fisher had discussed the route over their com's. Fisher was not there for support, he was to travel way behind and take a intercepting route. If anything kicked off it was Sam's job to give Fisher as much time as possible so he could flank them and grab one of them. Fisher had to remind him that he was not a cop anymore.

Sam smiled at this because he hadn't felt like a cop for along time.

No warnings, just shoot, get as many as you can and keep going forward. The key to surviving a ambush is aggression. As soon as you are hit you have to figure out where the threat is and hit back hard. Trust your instincts and accept that people are going to die, but the only thing you can do is limit how many.

Sam wondered how Fisher knew this stuff, but he put it down to Fishers job. He really didn't know too much about Fisher, but right now he was the only one that he trusted, more so than anyone at the 15.

Niko was in the back seat complaining but Sam had made it clear that any bullshit and he was in a world of hurt. Driving downtown he turned the corner of 32nd and 4th. Sam saw another squad car and noticed it was Dov and Shaw. They where driving towards him on the other side of street. He wanted to wave but didn't. He wasn't one of them anymore. He looked up and saw a faint glimmer from a window dead head, 4 stores up. He got down on the passenger seat and hit the gas hard. The squad car speed forward as the shot rang out going though the windscreen, though Sam's seat and missing Niko by about a inch.

'_Fisher we have been engaged, sniper 4 stores up white building dead ahead'_

Peaking up he saw a car coming offer the crossing and hit the brakes, but it was too late, metal crashed into metal. jerking back, he saw two figures get out of the car and open fire with automatic weapons peppering the car. Drawing his Glock 21Sf, he fired 3 quick shots at them each keeping them down for a second. Glass exploded next to him and he got down, hearing gun fire from the right. Putting the squad car in reverse and speed back doing a 180 spin. The gun fire continued peppering the back of the car, blowing out one of the tires.

'Fisher, 3 shooters with automatics' Sam shouted into his coms. siting up he throw the bandolier on and place the UMP in his lap. He saw Shaw and Dov stop their car and were about to get out. Shit, this was the last thing he needed. He speed up and rammed their squad car, pushing them back in. He leaned out of his side window and fired off 2 rounds at each of the shooters, not hitting them, but keeping their heads down. Using his squad car he pushed Dov and Shaw's car into a small ally to the right. The squad car didn't quite fit, but it trapped the doors. Looking up, he was happy that they where out of harms way.

He reversed quickly and attempted to spin the car round, but multiply burst of automatic fire blew out the left rear and front tires. He lost control and the squad car skidded into a a row of parked cars. More automatic fire peppered the car, as Niko freakout, trying to make himself as small as possible while at the same time pleading for Sam's help.

Sam kicked the passenger side door open and crawled out. Putting his feet against the last remain tire, he lay on this left hand side. Looking under the squad car for the shooters positions. Two shooters to the rear were advancing on him and the one across the street had posted up against some cars for cover. All three where spraying the squad car with bullets, which meant they didn't have a line of sight on him, but had lots of ammo to spare. Sam flicked the safety off the UMP down 2 positions to full auto, aimed down the echo tech sight and fire off a quick burst at one of the guys coming down the street. Hitting him squarely in both legs dropped him. He was on his back clutching his wounds. The second guy ran other and tried to drag him away whole firing in burst to provide cover while the 3rd continued to advance on the squad car firing in short burst. Sam fired off another burst at the two guys to the rear, dropping the second guy and putting more rounds into the first guys lower body. The UMP went click. Sam let go of the UMP's grip and drew his Glock 21SF, firing 2 shots at the second guy both hitting him in the lower body. Looking down, he saw that his 21sf was out of ammo but also understood that he needed to move positions now, since he could no longer see the third guy.

Getting to his knees he did a quick reload on his 21sf. Still with his 21sf, he peaked the back of the squad car, noticed Niko still curled up in a ball and saw a flash. He ducked behind the car, as a burst came from the third guy who had moved up and was now directly parrel to him. Sam fired 3 shoots at the red mini the guy was behind, and then reloaded the UMP. The third guy fired off a long burst at the squad car. Sam ducked and work his way to the front of the car, falling to the ground on his right side he used the bumper and remaining tire for over as he fired off a burst from the UMP. A white van sped round the corner to Sam's 10 o'clock.

Without thinking he fired a burst from the UMP at the van. The UMP went dry. Looking down, he drew the Glock 19 from the bandolier and fired off 7 shots into the drive, quickly turning, getting up and firing the rest of the magazine at the red mini. Dumping the magazine, he reloaded the Glock 19, placed it back in the bandolier, and topped up the UMP. By this time the white van had stopped and 2 more guys at stepped out, using the back as cover.

Where the fuck was fisher was all he could think.

'_2 more shooters, front end of the street, white van'_

More gun fire peppered the squad car from the 10 and 2 o'clock position. Sam ducked back behind the squad care, firing from behind the left bummer at the white van, punching out and putting a burst to the rear guys position. Reloading the UMP again, he worked his way back to to the rear of the car. Posting up against the rear bumper, he let the UMP hang from its sling, barrel facing down and drew his 21sf. The guy popped up, not knowing Sam's position. Sam dropped him with a single well placed shot to the head. Holstering up his Glock 21sf, he went back to his UMP firing off burst threw the squad cars rear window and into the white van. He wanted as much metal between them and him as possible. Reloading his UMP, he looked down. 1 spare magazine left, 1 in the UMP. He decide he need to get to better cover and fast. Firing off a burst, he decide to make a move to the bonnet of Shaw's car. Quickly taking the last spare magazine for the Glock 19 putting it in his left hand and drew the Glock 19 with his right hand, emptying its 15 round clip at the white van. dumping the clip and getting the last magazine in he ran forward, shooting at the white van. Just as he reach Shaw's car, the Glock 19 ran dray. He tossed it to one side, brought up the UMP and waited for one of the 2 shooters to show themselves. The one to the left popped his head round and Sam fired off 4 quick rounds on semi auto hitting him dead on. He fell, but was not out. Sam fired off the rest of the magazine at the right side of the van in short burst of 3 to 4 rounds and did a quick reload.

One guy left. Sam made the rash decision to end this. He had no idea the condition of Niko, but didn't really care. A burst of gun fire came from the right side of the van. Sam returned fire with 2 quick burst . He ducked behind the front of Shaw's squad car, unclipped the bandlo and tock one of the flash bangs out. Another burst of gunfire came from the van. Sam returned fired, emptying the UMP into the van and threw the flash-bang at the van. He ducked behind Shaw's squad car. The flash bang went off producing a cloud of shite smoke and a deafening bang. Sam fleet the shockwave come over the top of the bonnet of Shaw's squad car. Finally Fisher's car turned up coming to a stop on the other side of the van. He stepped out using his car as cover and fired off a burst from his LWRC at the remaining shooter, who scrambled round to the other side. Sam jumped up putting 3 controlled shots centre mass on the shooter. Sam heard another burst of gunfire from the left side of the truck and assumed it was Fisher finishing off the other shooter.

Fished shouted _'clear'_

Sam did a quick search and assess and shouted 'clear'. standing up he looked over at the smoking wreak that was the squad car. It was littered with bullet holes. Fisher came round the corner of the van, LWRC lowered and looked at the carnage. Sam was about to ask him where the fuck he had been, but noticed a handcuff man in the back of his car.

Fisher noticed and added 'ran into the backup team, smoked 4 guys and grabbed him'. Sam nodded. Fisher then added ' get Niko I'll check their com's. Before checking on Niko, he walked over to the drivers side of Shaw's squad car. Both doors where jammed closed in the ally, but he could see Dov and Shaw though the windscreen. He motioned for them to role down there windows. Shaw did so.

'_You ok ?'_

Shaw just looked at him, in shock at what had just happened. He regained his composure and nodded at Sam. Looking over at Dov, who was curled up in a ball, Sam smiled at him and went to check on Niko. Approaching the back of the squad car he looked inside for Niko and found him in the back, on the floor looking scared out of his mind. He was a low level punk and wasn't expecting his week to start off like this. Sam walked round the other side of the car, opened the door and dragged Niko out of the car and towards Fisher's car.

Sam threw Niko in the back of Fishers car with the other guy, put the UMP in the trunk and got in on the passenger side. Fisher had started the engine, tapped in a address into the sat-nav and off they went. They could hear police sirens in the background and as they pulled away, Sam saw Shaw climb out of the sun screen of his squad car and look at Sam directly, putting his hands in the air in a _'what the hell_' gesture. He looked over to Fisher who was driving. Seeing one of a number of squad cars goes past with its sirens on full blast snapped him out of the daze the he was in. He tock out his Glock 21Sf and swiped his belt line. His first mag pouch was empty but he had a fresh one next too it. Taking it out he did a quick tac reload and a press check, then reached into the glove compartment and garbed 2 fully loaded magazines, and leaving the partially empty one in there.

'_Where are we going ?'_

'_We have to find somewhere to question these two idiots '_

Fisher paused and looked at Sam. He knew what Sam had been though for during the past 3 months and felt partially responsible for it, yet he today he had stepped up and doing what needed to be done. He had to remember that Sam was on a basic level a police office and not some special forces guy, yet he had to admit that he had the gift.

'_Good Job'_

Sam looked down at his watch. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10 The last Good Day

**The last good day was yesterday. **

**11.30 AM**

A black SUV pulled into a nameless suburb about 1 hour away from the 15. Before Andy and Traci could step out, they were told to sit tight and wait for conformation. The front driver listened intently to his com's, and then after about a minute, seemed happy that they were safe. Andy stepped with Tarci right behind her. The lead security guy walked them to the front door and stepped inside. They followed. Inside they found a bare bones house, like no one had lived in it, but there were small signs of life, a coffee maker here, a deck of cards here.

Andy looked around, but all she wanted was to be with Sam, to feel his touch, hear his voice, to explain to him everything she knew and more importantly give him time to explain his side of things. On the drive over she had started going over her time with Sam. She cursed herself for thinking of him in the past tenths.

Andy and Traci had been shown to 2 bed rooms and had seen that there was a change of cloths on each of the beds. Traci picked up her set and went to Andy's room. She didn't want to leave her alone since she knew she was in a fragile state. Although she had gained some of the information during the questioning, she knew that there was more too what situation and knew that Andy needed to tell someone.

She walked in and saw that Andy had changed. She was wearing a dark blue blue pair of jeans, and a white fleece, under the fleece was a long sleeve t-shirt. She had curled up under the sheets. Traci rubbed her back and got changed. Going round the side of the bed, so that Andy's feet faced her, she looked at her friend. In a low voice, she spoke :

'Andy I only have half the story. What happened this weekend ?, you need to tell someone.'

Andy's teary eyes looked up at Traci and she begin to recount the last two days of her life.

She had forgiven Luke for cheating on her, after all he had saved her life, and showed how much he apparently loved her. She had accepted it because she needed someone in her life that she could depend on. Thinking about it she had cursed herself for being so blind, there always had been someone there in her life, she was just too stupid to realize it. A tear rolled down her tear at the thought of Sam all alone. Like everyone else, she had noticed he had become withdrawn from people at the 15th. Jerry and Shaw had tried to speak to him, but for some reason he didn't, or as it turned out, couldn't speak to them about what had happened.

That weekend had started like any other. She had gone to parade, been partnered with Shaw who she realized retrospectively had taken over Sam's roll as her unofficial partner. Shaw was a good man, fatherly, but she missed the fun that she and Sam had. The jokes, and Sam's unique view of life. Lunch was normally spent discussing Shaw's family or work related things, but with Sam it was more random. He had made work fun, plus she had learnt so much from him. As Dov had once said, he was more like a method cop. They had apprehended Niko after speaking to the call girls. It was then that she had realized what had Sam done for her all those months back and that her relationship with Luke was based on a lie. At that moment in time the only thing she wanted to do was find Sam speak to him, but she was at work. By the close of her shift she had made a list of things to do so she could get her head straight. She didn't have all the facts, but she needed to get as many things straight as possible before finding Sam. She spoke to Luke and Jo about what had happened with Ben Dixon. After an hour of arguing with them a few things became apartment. Firstly Luke's hunch was kinda right, but the way they had gone about it was complete wrong, and if it wasn't for Sam, she would have been killed. He was the one who had done all the leg work, and he had figured out that Ben Dixon had a partner. That being said somethings didn't add up. She had asked Luke how he knew where to find her, and he had said that it was an anonymous tip. He even showed her the file to confirm this however something didn't feel right. While Luke was a detective and was trained to always look at the facts, Sam had taught her to trust her instincts. Other little details had started to bothered. How did Sam know where she was.

She had asked Luke about the shooting, and while what he told her had matched up with the originally report, she could see the holes. She pushed Luke and it became clear that Luke had seen the aftermath and not the actually shooting of Ben Dixon. He also admitted that Sam had told him to check the container that she was in, while he cleared the rest of the warehouse. Jo had repeatedly asked why she cared and Andy had brushed her off, but after the sixth time of pushing her, she turned to her and said in avery angry voice

'_what the hell is wrong with you, he was your friend. cannot you see that this doesn't make any sense'_

Jo shot back

'_He's never been my friend'_

Andy shot a back at her

'_Yeah, I guess the only friend you have is Luke, your best friend'_

Luke and Jo looked at each other. While he had tried to make it work with Andy he still had deep feelings for Jo and she knew it.

Andy just looked at Luke, and they both new it was over. She didn't need to deal with this. Relationships are meant to bring you happiness, yet all she had with Luke was wanting and it wasn't enough. Luke started to speak to Andy, but she him off.

'_I'll get my stuff form the apartment tonight, I can't do this anymore'_

She left Luke and Jo alone and went straight to Best office. Best could see she was upset, but was surprised at her request, but he had caved since he knew what harm could come of it. Best had got all the case files on Ben Dixon and handed them to Andy, who had stated that she want to look over them, just to make it clear what had happened so she could move on. Best didn't question this since he knew Andy and knew that she wasn't the type of person to let things go, so her getting closure would be a good thing. Andy asked if he knew where Sam was, but all he could tell her was that he had the weekend off. She rushed out of Best office, got changed, and then went to find Jerry. Jerry _was_ Sam's best friend and if anyone would know where Sam was it would be him. She popped in and ask, but he had no idea. She then phoned her dad and asked if it was ok to stay at his since her and Luke had broken up. He agreed, and asked if she was ok. Getting into her car, she rushed round to Luke's and got her stuff, which surprisingly wasn't that much and then drove round to her dads. He was out since he was at a AA meeting. A sad smile had formed across her face when she thought about this since it was Sam who had finally found a group that he could work with and he had been sober 6 months now.

Setting up at her in her old room at the fathers, she began to go though the file, first placing things in time order and then seeing where the holes were a_nd there were lots if holes_. Little questions like who had phoned in the tip of Ben Dixon's storage locker, how had Sam tracked Ben Dixon's to the location came to mind, but as she went though her notes, she realized that it had all been Sam. He had effectively conducted his own investigation outside of the department, against orders. Then there were details like the fact that the ballistic report stated that sam had fired at Ben Dixon's partner 10 times hitting her 2 twice, yet they had found 8 bullets at the crime scene. She knew that Ben Dixon had been hit 8 times by Sam's gun, so that would mean he would have fired 18 times out of his issue Glock 17, which only held 17. There were 3 possibilities.

One, Either he had reloaded from the time he shot John Doe to the time he shot his partner, which didn't make sense since he only had 1 spare magazine with him and when he signed over his gun to the CSI team, the noted that it had a full magazine.

Two, he had manually loaded one in the chamber and then put a fresh magazine into the gun. This didn't feel right because she had seen him load his gun a hundred times and he never did that.

Three, there had to have been another shooter, whom Sam was some how protecting.

Best had not kept anything that Sam had said after the shooting on record, most likely to protect him. She had heard some crazy things of what he had said, but there was simple no evidence. The only conclusion was that Sam was telling the truth. She paused and thought of Sam, alone at night in his apartment. He had started to drink heavily shortly after the shooting. She only knew this because she had been driving round to his house one night after an argument with Luke and stopped by a local convenience store. From behind a rack, she saw him by 2 bottles of whiskey. She had followed him home from a distant and waited outside, to see if anyone else was coming round. No one did. Her father had did the same thing when he was drinking and she knew the signs. She placed her head in her hands as she felt her self beginning to well up. She felt angry with herself, angry with everyone at the 15, but then who could Sam turn too. The more she looked though the file the more she realized Sam was involved in something much deeper. Not only had he gone against orders to save her, he had torn the city apart looking for, committed multi crimes, but it had all been covered up. She suddenly had a scary thought. If she shared her findings with Best, Sam would lose his job and face criminal charges. She needed to speak to Sam badly.

20 minutes later she was outside Sam's door. She had rang his phone, but she heard it going off inside. This had made her worried, why would he leave his cell phone at home. Looking around, his truck was gone and there was no movement inside.

Sighing she walked back to her car deflated. She sat thinking about what to do, but it as hard. Every time she thought of Sam she thought of all time she had knowing or unknowingly hurt him. When she announced her engagement to Luke, when she moved in with him. After the blackout, how she had just left, but knowing that she didn't want to.

She had gone for the safe option with Luke. The irony. He had cheated on her and lied to her about the ring, about Jo about all of it. Sam on the other hand had always been there. Once you got below the surface of the rule breaker and bad boy, what you found was a committed brother, hard working honest police officer, but more importantly a great person who _always_ put others first. he didn't have many close friends, even at the 15, but the ones he did he protected. And then there was her. She new he had feelings for her, but she had chosen Luke (the thought made her sick), and he had encouraged her. She remembered vividly the chat they had just before they went to meet Angel. He had practically preached about look, but looking back she knew that the only reason he had done so was for her.

A tear dropped down her cheek and she closed her eyes for a second.

If it had been anyone else, if it _had been _Luke, they would have played themselves up and made a move for her. But not Sam. He saw past his own needs, his own happiness and told her what she needed for her to be happy.

It was partially Sam's fault. Anything that hurt him he would just throw out that million dollar smile, perk up those cute dimples and make a witty comment. It was all a defense mechanize. But she should have been able to see though it. Up until 3 months ago Sam had never lied to her, never hurt her, yet she had done just that, time and time again.

She resolved to speak to Sam when he got back. It was the most important thing in her world and just hoped that Sunday went quickly.

Though out Sunday, Luke had tried to call her, but she had ignored him. Every time her phone rang she had hopped it was Sam. The day had gone quickly expect for one D&D. Sunday night she lay awake thinking about tomorrow. She thought about all that Sam had been though, and while she didn't know all the facts and was angry that Sam had not told in her, she made a choice to approach Sam with compassion no matter what. Its what he would have done with her and he needed someone who he could trust, she was just hoping could be her.

On Monday she knew she had to re-qualify at the range and got to work early. Her plan was simple, re-qualify, find Sam and just listen to him. She knew that he would not want to see her, but she hopped that when she told him about her and Luke breaking up, he would open up a little.

Andy looked at Traci with puffy eyes. '_What am going to do, I have pushed away the only pers...'_

Traci cut Andy _' we are going to find out what is going on. They cannot just hold us here'. _

They heard a knock on the door.

Traci _' yes'_

A stocky man with a crew cut and wearing dark blue Jeans and a tactical vest poked his head round the corner. He had a LWRC PSD slung round his neck and held pistol grip with his right hand, while his left hand rested on the door frame. He spoke with a gruff no nonsense voice.

'_They are ready for you down stairs ladies'_

Andy and Traci got off the bed and made there way to the door. He directed them to the stairway to the fair left. As they walked along the they noticed that each room had a function. Some had bunk beds and tactical equipment on tables, while others had been turned into little electronic hubs with rows of monitors. There were people moving around working but on what they had no idea. They went down stairs and into what looked a large kitchen area. It had all the usual amities that a kitchen had. Andy noticed that there where 3 of the security detail on guard, while 2 other people, a pretty lady in her mid thirties with brown hair wearing a slim blue jeans and a long selves t-shirt under a leather jacket was at the table looking at a number of files while seated at the table in the centre. Andy noticed that she was armed with what looked like a compact Glock in a holster on her right side. A tallish african man was at in the cutting area putting together a sandwich. They both looked up when they say Traci and Andy walked in. The Lady motioned from them to take a seat. They did so.

'_So I imagine you want to know what is going on ?'_ she said in a sweet, dry tone. There was a hint of southern american accent, but just a hint.

Andy just looked at her with tired, but determined eyes.

' _Where is Sam ?'_

The lady took a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11 The Long Road to nowhere

**The long road to no where.**

**12:30 PM**

Best passed back and though in his office. He had just received a report about a shootout in down town. 'A shootout in down town, for fucks sake what the hell was going on here, this Canada, not down town LA'. He and got a number of on the spot reports from units that had responded. The most vocal was from Shaw and Dov. While Dov's was very long winded and and every detail, Shaw's had been direct and too the point. What they both shared was that Sam Swarek had been present and killed most of the assailants. Fisher had arrived at the last minute, but he had received a separate report of a shootout two blocks away with a man that matched Fisher's description. 5 assailants down. Thank god no civilians where killed. Shaw and Dov where due back any minute and he knew that Shaw wanted to speak to him. The only thoughts that where running though his mind where what was Sam involved in. He had ran the shootout though the detectives and was about to start a task force, but had received a call from the brass informing him that the situation was under control and that the 15 was to have no part in investigating the shooting. He had protested but it was made clear that this was not a request. The whole situation reminded him of the ben Dixon case a few mouths earlier. He suddenly had a need to speak to McNally. Why had she asked for the case files, it couldn't be coincidence. She must have found something, some kind of connection between Sam and Fisher, and Ben Dixon. He sat at his desk thinking what to do, but there was nothing that he could do. While he wanted to help Sam and Andy, his gut told him that Sam was right in the middle of his, and Andy was well protected. He tock a seat at his desk deep in thought, but unable to act.

Sam and Fisher had pulled into apartment block. Sam had directed Fisher there. When pressed why he had chosen this, Sam had informed him that it was his old place, from his undercover days. They got Niko and the shooter up to the third fall via the express elevator.

Escorting Niko, Sam saw that Fisher had his his hand on his gun the whole time. Sam did the same and Fisher had noticed this. He smiled, he really did have the gift. He learnt fast and when ever he fucked up he made it his mission to fix things.

The shooter was secured in another room. Sam had Niko at a table, hand cuffed to the table leg. He had given Niko some food and a drink, and watched while he consumed theme quickly. After 5 minutes, Sam wanted answers.

'_Hi, my name is Sam, and you already know I have saved your life today. You saw what they sent after you, they are serious and want you taken out so the way I figure you have 2 options. Q. Stay quite and they will take you out, or 2, speak to me and we will protect you. I have a had less that 4 hours sleep in the past 28 hours so I don't really care which one you choice as long you choice it quickly' _

Sam stood back, he saw a chair out the corner of the room but resisted to take it since he was so tired after the shootout that if he did he wold have fallen asleep. He needed Niko to help, and help now. Going into the next room he saw Fisher strap down the shooter. After some questions in a eastern european language that Sam did not recognize. Fisher turned to Sam and said

'_hows your guy ?'_

Sam grinned.

Sam glanced behind him to make sure the door was open.

'_He's ok. Not a bad guy really, just wants to live. He had no idea about the UCAV, but he's willing to tell us everything he knows'_

The shooter shouted something angrily in eastern european, to which Fisher responded by punching him in the stomach, hard.

Sam walked back in to see Niko. _' So Niko, is it door number 1 or door number 2 ?'_

'_You cannot do this, your the police'_ Niko shouted at Sam.

Sam paused and looked down, then look straight at Niko.

'_No, were not'_

Niko then spent the next 30 minutes telling Sam and Fisher everything he knew. Every now and then he needed a little physical simulation, which Fisher had been glade to provide. He noticed that Sam didn't flinch at this, but he didn't enjoy it either. This was a good sign. Fisher's had been accused of a number of things by his superiors, from a sadist to a loose cannon, but the truth was he was neither. He had been pressed once by a friend why he did what he did and he simple said that he was pro result and he got the feeling Sam was the same. Some would say a kindred spirt, but Fisher preferred to think of it as another damned soul.

As Niko told them about the last 72 hours of his life they were able to put together a mental image of what the extremist had done, and hopefully prevent anything they had planned.

Niko's role in the extremist plan was to get them equipment. By equipment he had meant guns, a place to stay and coms. They had paid well and didn't ask to many questions, even about the price. This is what had peaked Niko's interest. A 'client' that didn't argue about the price was unheard of. He smelled money, so Niko started to play his old con. He knew what ever they were doing it must be important, plus they had asked allot about storage space and privacy. So Niko's plan was to ripe them off. He clearly had no idea who he was dealing with. He had planned to do this after the weekend, after some partying, however thanks to Andy, he never got the chance.

'_We know were their staging area is now. I doubt they are still there, but it might give them some kind of clue of where they intend to launch from'_ Fisher said matter of fact.

Sam was deep in thought. He looked up at Fisher and then back at Niko. _'What about theses two idiots ?'_

'We don't need Niko anymore so we'll let the local PD have them. Plus the other guys no good to us either'. Fisher got on his cell phone and call it in.

'_OK, local PD is 10 minutes out, 27th devision. They will secure the theses too, and then we can go and recon the warehouse. Stay here, I am going go and get some kit from the car'_

Sam, still looking down and clearly in deep thought, said

'_cool'_

He then tock out his iPhone and started to play with it. Fisher could see Sam's mind working. If he survived this day he would make one hell of an agent.


	12. Chapter 12 1 Down 200 to Go

**1 down 200 to go.**

'_Sam is currently helping us with a on going international security threat' _

Andy looked her at with confused eyes, and she could feel the anger in her was rising. She had no idea what was going on. She was tired but also well aware of how scared she was. She was scared of losing Sam and she needed answers. He had never given up on her and she was going to do the same, starting now.

' _international security threat, what the hell does that mean. Where is Sam, is he OK, I need to know damn it'_ she said with a angry tone.

The lady sighed. _' Ok, lets start again. I understand your upset and will answer as many questions as I can'_ She looked at Andy and could see that this hadn't clarmed her down.

'_My name Jessica Walker, I work for the US National Security agency. I know you have been though allot but your safe now. I have the brief that you gave to Swarek ... '_

Andy cut in _' Sam, his name is Sam, no one calls his Swarek_' she said with a weak smile.

Jessica continued _' ... and agent Fisher. I do have some more questions regarding what happened with yourself and Niko, which I will get to in a second'_

Jessica looked up at Andy and saw she understood. She continued.

'_Sam is helping us resolve a dangerous international situation and is currently in the field with agent Fisher. They checked in 10 minutes ago and Sam is fine.' ... '_ Sarah could sense the next question

'_I cannot go into details about the situation, the information is classified. Sam has requested that for the duration of this operation you be kept in protective custody, for your own safety'_ She looked at the file briefly and continued _' according to the info, you not in any danger, but I guess its going be easier for him knowing your safe' _

Andy smiled. She was starting to get an idea of what was going on, but a recurring theme was Sam's need for her to be safe.

Andy cut in again, she had so many questions.

'_How does Sam know Fisher, actually, why was Sam asked to help with this situation ?'_

Jessica looked over at the african man making the sandwich. He nodded at Jessica and she turned back to Andy. Jessica had the notes from when Fisher and Sam had interviewed her and she knew that Andy had made some of the connections;

'_About 3 months ago, Sam helped us resolve a sensitive situation. We have been keeping an eye on him. He knows the street, and is one hell of a police officer and when this situation happened, we decided to bring him on board'_

Andy looked up with a angry, surprised look.

'_Ben Dixon. Who was Ben Dixon ?, what did Sam do for you people ?, I need to know, you have no idea what I have been though this weekend'_

Jessica could see the pain in Andy's eyes. She nodded to the african man. He looked at her.

'_you sure ?'_

'_Yes'_

The african man looked at the 3 security details and motioned his hand to his eyer, then drew aline across is throat. He then said

'_I'm going have a smoke, back in 10 minutes, Traci join me '_

'_Those things will kill you'_ Jessica said back

'_Yeah rumor has it_' as he was leaving.

Traci looked at Andy and she nodded, she got up and followed the african man though to the next room.

'_Andy, what I am going to tell you is off the record. If asked I will deny it, and I strongly recommend that once you have heard what I am about to say, you let it go'_

Jessica looked at Andy confirming she understood.

'_John Doe was a Tier One operator who ...'_

'_Tier One ?'_

Jessica then tock a breath. She had to remind herself that Andy was a police officer, a rookie at that, and there was allot she didn't know.

'_Tier One operatives are the best of US special forces. They do the jobs that no one else can do, or want to. Black ops works, really dark things. Ben Dixon had lost it, and killed at least 4 women in the US that we know of. The methods that he used were all things that military had taught him_ '

'_But why didn't you just tell us this from the start ?'_

'_Because of operational history. If he was caught and tried he could have opened up about of allot of operations that he was involved in and that would have put lives in danger. We had to capture him and get him back to the US'_

'_but how did Sam get involved?'_

Jessica looked at her a patronizing stare. Was she really that dumb, or was it just she was naive.

'_because of you Andy. Sam didn't know anything about Ben Dixon past, but when you agreed to go along with '_

Sarah looked down at her notes

'_Detective Callaghan's plan, he started poking around. He started his own investigation, tracked him to the warehouse. I don't know what happened with the shooting, he's the one that saved you. We covered it up, because otherwise it would have been a major international incident, and Sam went along with it for the greater good'._

'_what about Fisher ?_

'_Fisher was the agent sent to bring Ben Dixon in. He had been tracking him, but was getting no where. Fisher told me that your departments the investigation into Ben Dixon was getting close, but was too slow. When Sam got involved, Fisher kept an eye on him and thats what lead us to Ben Dixon's location'_

Andy snapped back, no entirely believing what Sarah was telling her

'_so your telling me that with all the resources that you have, you couldn't find Ben Dixon, but a lone beat cop found him, why is that hard to believe'_

As soon as she said it, she felt a ping of guilt. Calling Sam a beat cop was an insult, he was never just a beat cop, he was a great cop, the best at the 15, and he had always been there for her.

Sarah was visible stared by this.

'_you known what he did to find Ben did our own covert investigation after the shooting and he tock this city apart piece by piece. What he has that we didn't was street level knowledge and contacts gathered by years of undercover work'_

'_but why did you cover it up, he's been though hell because of what your people did'_

' _we had no choice, if who Ben Dixon was had got out it would have risked lives. This was all explained to Sam after the shooting. Fisher didn't go into detail about the second shooter but from what I gathered Sam saved his life, and Fisher figured he owed him, that and Fisher needs Sam's help on this one since he knows the city'. _

Andy placed her head in her hands.

'_look, I know your scared, and your worried about Sam, but right now of focus is on protecting you. We are going to stay here, full protected until this is over, and then your free to go'_

Andy looked up, her eyes puffy

'_and what about Sam ?'_

'_What do you mean ?'_

'_When will he be free to go ?'_

'_He is free to go. He's doing this voluntary' _she said in a matter of fact voice.

'_Its obvious been a tough few days for you Andy. Have some food, and get some rest. We will get you if we need you. If you have any more questions, just come and get me, but I really think you need to rest'_. Just at that moment Taci came back in, with the tall african man.

'_Andy is everything OK, Mike here (gesturing to the tall african man) was just showing me around'_

Andy looked at Traci, and smiled. _'yeah, I just need to rest'_. With that she went upstairs, while Taci got some food.

Mike then stuck his head round the corner giving Jessica a nod, confirming everything was ok, to which Jessica gave him a weak smile.


	13. Chapter 13 One shot One Kill

**One shot, One Kill**

**2:00 PM**

Sam and Fisher approached the Warehouse that Niko had told them about. Sam had asked what would happen to Niko, not because he cared, just because. Fisher had informed him that he would be thrown back to the 15 with enough evidence against him to send him away for a very long time. The other guy would be extracted to his country of origin and serve time there.

They parked up. Fisher went to the back of his SUV and started getting some gear out. Sam was still in the passenger seat when Fisher bang on the hood to get his attention. Sam got out and came round. Fisher gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Sam looked a little sheepish, but Fisher's stare relaxed and he said

'_OK, what is it, you want an update on Andy ?'_

'_No, why, why would I want that'_

'_Well I get the feeling that she's pretty important to you ..'_

Changing the topic

'_I was doing some research on the UAV, according to wikipedia they need a minimum of 85 meters runway.'_

'_So what'_

'_so, if they are aiming to launch it today, from within this city, thats what they have to be aiming for. They cannot just throw it off a roof'_

Fisher looked at him. He was impressed. Part of him had thought that Sam was here just to protect Andy, and he was going to let himself do all the heavy lifting, he was wrong. Sam, like with John Doe was getting involved.

'_OK, lets assume your right, what else would they need ?'_

'_A mobile coms van. The UAV needs some pretty hardcore tech to be controlled and somewhere quite to assemble it'_

Sam paused

' _They would also wait until it was dark to launch, so that would have the best possible cover'. _

Fisher then added

'_UAV's have limited range, so if they where to hit a major US city, they would want to get as close to the US as possible. Launch the UAV, and then fire the payload just as it was about to run out of fuel, getting the payload as far in to the US as possible'_

Sam nodded in agreement. Fisher then continued

'_OK, heres the game plan. We think they where at this warehouse, so you are going to go in and see what you can see'_

'_What about you ?'_

'_I'm going to provide over watch' _Fisher said while taking out a large sniper rifle, a AW50 .50 caliber bolt action. He placed it on the trunk and tock out his LWRC PSD, and a duffle bag, and began putting magazines and other things into the duffle bag. Sam walked over.

'_Go in suppressed. Right now your just a guy walking around, so forget about the UMP'_

Sam tock off his Jacket, and picked up a MP7A1, which had a torch on the right and side, and a micro dot scope on the top rail. It was a neat little submachine gun, about the same size of large handgun. He placed it in a messenger bag along with 10 magazines, he then put his jacket back on and slung it the bag round his neck, pushing it to the his back.

Sam and fisher then spent the next 10 minutes planning his approach. Fisher made his way to and up a water tower that was around 400 meters from the warehouse, where he setup his sniper rifle, over looking the west side of the warehouse. When he was ready, he gave Sam the all clear using their com kits. Sam had screwed on the suppressor on to his Glock 21SF, and thrown 2 additional Glock magazines into his messenger bag.

He approached the warehouse from the north-west corner, walking normally, scanning for anything that was out of place. He felt awfully exposed as he did so, making a note of anything that could be used as cover. Which wasn't much.

As he got closer, he Sam kept him updated. There was no sign of life. Sam worked his way round the westside of the building. He looked inside and saw 8 to 10 guys on the first level packing away equipment. He noticed a few weapon cases, no one seemed to be armed. He told Fisher what he saw and heard Fisher mutter something about being too late. Sam was told to get back to the SUV, but he wanted a closer look. Ignoring Fisher, he went round the south side of the building, much to Fisher's protest. He was no out of site of Fisher and had no over watch. He spotted a staircase leading up to the second floor, outside the warehouse. He As he approached he didn't spot the guy behind some tries taking a little nape. He was about to make a move up the stairs when he a rough, eastern european voice said, from behind

'_what are doing here ? who the fuck are you ?'_

Sam turned around slowly and saw a large stocky man about 10 feet from him holding a handgun at him. The man repeated the question, this time waving the gun.

'_its cold now in Spain, they have shorter public benches as well'_

The large man just looked at him, confused. Sam continued

'_when you eat a spanish omelet your meant to take it slow, because of the potatoes, except at Christmas when they have cherries on top which is fun' _Sam flash his million dollar smile at the large man.

The large man just looked at him, like he was nuts and begin to lower his gun. Because of Sam's crazy random talk his anger was subsiding and he didn't see Sam as a threat. As his gun lowered past waste level Sam saw his opening and quickly side stepped to the left, near some of the boxes, while drawing his suppressed Glock 21SF and firing 2 shots from the low ready, and 4 shots from the high ready. The large man tock all 6 shots, but as he dropped gun went off.

Sam could hear what he was thinking in his ear coms unit

'_Fuck'. _

Sam push himself against the side of the warehouse and quickly search the immediate area. He kept his Glock 21sf in the high ready and began working his way to the stair case.

Fisher saw 3 tangos coming out of the west entrance along with another 2 coming out of the south entrance. He quickly relayed this to Sam and then opened fire with the AW50. In quick succession the tock out the 2 of 3 to the west, then scanned for the 2 that had come out of the south entrance.

Sam kept checking his 6. He saw a assailant come round the corner and fired off 3 shots and hit him centre mass dropping him. He looked inside the warehouse and quickly ducked as a volley of shots came his way. He crawled towards the nearest door as more shots were fired and kicked it open, firing 3 at an assailant who was moving to a staircase to the the westside of the warehouse. He fired another shot at the general direction of the other shooters. He quickly ducked back and reloaded his 21SF. Another volley of shots came over his head, shattering glass and wood. Sam pulled the messenger bag around so hit was on his chest, tock out a flash bang and thew it into the window, to his left. The bang was deferring. He got up and ran up the staircase. When he reached the top, he placed his foot against the door to prevent anyone coming though and tock out he MP7A1, made sure that it was loaded. He flapped the top of the messenger bag round so that he had quick access to spare magazines. Re-tracking the stock of the MP7A1, he pulled the charging handle, a bullet flew out of the gun. He pulled down forward grip and and tock the weapon off safe and on to full auto.

Fisher had tracked the 2 other tangos to a van on the east side of the building . He was too late to drop them. Focusing on the van, he fired 12 shots at the van, going from left to right, having to reload 3 times. He knew that firing a .50 caliber at this range would ripe though the van. On the last shot a tango ran out and he nailed him. Just then he heard the unmistakable crack a bullet makes when it passes though the sound barrier. He rolled hard to the left, while bullets impacted around him. Laying flat, he crawled his way to the stair case of the water tower, which was a spiral case, on the other side, away from the incoming fire. He threw a smoke grenade to the front of the tower and ran down the staircase.

'_Sniper, 3rd floor in the warehouse. Relocating'_ Fisher said into his coms unit.

Sam worked his way though the warehouse, taking out 5 guys on the second floor, and 2 on the first floor. He had expended 7 of his 10 magazines, using allot of ammo to keep heads down until he can get the drop on them. He heard Fisher's report of the sniper over his coms unit and instinct told him that it was the sam guy that had taken shots at him earlier that day. Why hadn't him covered his team instead of just fleeing was the only thought Sam could think of.

He shock his head and got back in the game. Working though the second floor, he had dropped another two guys.

He reached a staircase that lead to the third level. He worked his way up, slowly. he could hear the report of a large calibre sniper rifle being fired rapidly somewhere up there. He peak round the top of the staircase and saw a tall, built man wearing a long cotton black jacket shooting out of a window. Sam move very slowly, making sure not to make any sound. The third floor was sparse. there was a few tables and some boxes. He slowly made his way to the boxes to the left, posted up and sighted the sniper who was 50 feet away. Taking a breath, he shouted

'_Drop the gun, now'_

The sniper turned arms in the air. He scanned for Sam. When he found him, he just smiled. At that moment, while all of Sam's attention was focused on him, a 2nd assailant, came from the right. Sam heard the floor boards creak, and quickly ducked behind the boxes as burst of shots peppered the. He heard another burst from the rear of the building and then in a british accent

'_Sir get out of here, I will cover you'._

With that Sam left lose a burst from the MP7A1 in the direction of the second shooter. He ducked back as they returned fire.

'_Sniper engaged on the 3rd floor. Do not kill him, I repeat do not kill him'_ Sam shouted into the com unit.

Fisher had made his way to the Van. After ducking below the van, he confirmed that he had taken out one of the guys hiding behind the van. The seconds corpse lay a few feet away, with a .50 caliber size hole though there chest. Fisher heard Sam over the coms and began to lay down random fire at the 3rd floor.

The .50 ripped though the 3rd floor. Sam saw as it was ripped apart. He spotted the second guy getting ready to reposition. He empty the last mag into the boxes covering the second shooter, noting that the sniper was hidden behind a turned over table to his north. Dumping the MP7A1 and drawing his Glock 21SF, he inched closer the edge of his cover and said in a low voice, to himself

'_come on show me your eyes'_

The second shooter then popped out to fire a burst, but Sam beat him to it, firing a single shot, hitting him dead on in the head. Sam then switched to the sniper. .50 cablers where still ripping though the 3r floor. Sam said into his coms unit

'_Stop firing fisher'_

Fisher tock this as a sign that everything was under control. Instead of heading to the warehouse, he rain back to his black 4x4, dumped the AW50 and the LWRC in the back seat. He drove it to the front of the warehouse and parked it by the east entrance. Grabbing his LWRC PSD and a few spare magazines, he worked his way into the warehouse and up to the third floor.

'_Drop your gun, there is no way out' _Sam shouted at the sniper. The sniper fired off 4 rounds from a handgun and the picked up sniper rifle and began firing at Sam. The rounds ripped though his cover. All he could do was hug the ground, Glock 21SF in hand and just hopping this guide did not have a loyalty card for 'ammo r us'. He crawled to the left side of the boxes. 10 more shots ripped apart his cover. On the 10th shoot, he dropped out and fired 8 shots at the snipers legs, hitting him 3 times. He got up, walking towards the sniper. The sniper tried to reach his rifle, but Sam fired at the rifle. Switching back to the sniper who had tried to draw a pistol, Sam fired off a single round, knocking the gun from his hand and taken at least 2 fingers with it.

'_Where is the UAV ?' _Sam shouted at the sniper.

The sniper just looked at him, with a stern express, while cradling his damaged hand. Moving closer he circled the sniper checking for anymore shooters. Happy that the area was clear, Sam spoke into his coms unit

'_third floor clear'_

Sam tock a knee next to the sniper, patting his pockets for weapons or anything that could be useful. He kept the his gun high, close to his body pointed at the snipers head.

'_Where is the UAV ?'_

'_What do you care, your just a cop'_

'_What?'_ Sam side quickly looking at the sniper

'_Sam Swarek, former undercover cop with the 15 now working the beat'_ the sniper said while spitting up blood _' Your a fucking joke'_

'_How do you know me, who the hell are you?'_ Sam shouted.

The sniper looked at him. Sam looked straight at into his eyes and put the muzzle of his Glock to his head, placing his finger on the trigger. The sniper looked at him realizing that what he had been told about Sam was wrong. He was no beat cop, he was one them, a hardened professional. He blinked, taking in a deep breath,

'_Antone Hill put out a hit on you a few months back. Something about tying up lose ends'_ cough, blood spat out of his mouth _' I was planning on doing the job, but then got this offer, more money'_

Sam looked at him. Although on paper he knew they had nothing in common, there was something in his eyes and his voice, something that Sam saw in himself.

Fisher put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up, and then looked back at the sniper. He stood up and tock a few paces back. He did a tactical reload on his Glock and looked around. Sam's mind was racing. If Hill had put a hit out on him, then it was a matter of time before he was dead, or worse someone close to him was hurt, his mind flashing back to Andy. He needed this day to end, and end fast.

'_Sam, proper him up on a chair and cuff his hands behind his back, we need answers now'._

Sam did as Fisher said. The sniper struggled, and moaned in pain, as Sam put him in the a chair and cuffed him. Fisher was busy gathering weapons and magazines from the downed shooters and putting them in a duffle bag. Sam asked fisher what he was doing and Fisher replied

'_call it a gut feeling'_

He then addressed the shooter.

'_You know who he is'_ , looking at Sam 'but you have no idea who I am'

The sniper looked at fisher and started to do a quick assessment of what had happened in the last 20 minutes. Yes Sam was a cop, but where was backup team, in fact where were the police. He saw Sam, but that was it, this Fisher guy could be anyone. He also noted the lack of police badges and the equipment that Sam and Fisher had. None of it was police issue.

Fisher saw the sniper thinking and added

'_so far no one knows about you expect me and you, and as far as I can tell you haven't actually killed anyone that I know of. There have been no notes, no photos, nothing that says you were even here'_

The sniper nodded understanding.

' _All we want is the location of the UAV, and your free to go, one professional to another'_

Sam looked at Fisher when he said this and realized that he was no longer living in a black and white world of cops and robbers but in the grey area where two bad's do make a right.

Fisher tock out a pack from his duffle bag, taking a needle out and stabbed it into the snipers thigh. The sniper flinched, but then after a minute realized what it was. Morphine. He nodded to Fisher.

' _They plan to launch the UAV from Pier 4. They are in final prep now. Should take them 2-3 hours before they can launch. They left here about 40 minutes ago'_

'_Where are they now ?'_ Sam said

'_I don't know, the plan was for them to stay mobile until last minute. They have three vans and two cars, but they mostly will switch out to new vehicles if I didn't check in'_

'_when are you meant to check in?'_ Fisher asked.

'_10 minutes ago'_

Fisher looked at Sam looked at the table to his left, picking up a cell phone, waving it to the Sniper. He nodded and said

'_speed dial 4'_

'_Anything else ?'_ Fisher said

The sniper nodded his head in a no fashion. Fisher was happy that he had got everything that he needed and walked away, getting on his cell phone to his people trying to put it all together.

The sniper looked at Sam.

'_You know that little rampage you went on a few months back, legendary. You really took the city apart'_

Sam looked up, no saying anything.

'_This thing with Hill, if you ever want it to end, you know what you have too do'_ he said in a matter of fact fashion. Sam nodded knowing too well what he meant.

10 minutes later Fisher came back to Sam.

'_Ok, we are good to go. I have my people looking at satellite footage from this area, going over the past hour or so but its going to take time' _Fisher looked at the sniper and added_ ' what do you want to do about him ?'_

'_We take him with us, dump him at a local hospital and let them deal him'_

The sniper looked at Sam, shocked at the sudden level of compassion he as showing him. Fisher looked at Sam

'_We don't have time for that'_ He then used his cell phone.

'_Hi, I was just walking my dog and heard what sounded like automatic gunfire ... yeah, I am at warehouse 16 near Rosewood estate... yeah, me oh I don't wanna get involved in any gang madness, please hurry I can hair more gun fire'_

Looking at Sam, Fisher said in a semi patronizing manner

'_Ok, police and a ambulance is on his way, happy'_ Fisher then tossed a medical kit on the floor next to him. _'Lets go' _Fisher said Sam.

Fisher began to leave. Sam walked behind the sniper and cut the plastic cuffs off him and then followed Fisher out of the warehouse and to his 4x4. As Sam approached Fisher's 4x4, he noticed Fisher was was leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette. He had a feeling he was in for a lecture. Fisher tossed the pack to Sam, who tock one out, lit it and threw the pack back to Fisher.

'_My team is working up the info we got from the sniper. Its going to take sometime, maybe 1 hour' _

'_whats our next move ?'_

'_Lunch'_

Sam smiled. _'I'll drive'_

'_Some where close to Pier 4'_

They both got in the car, Sam driving Fisher in the back reloading magazines and checking what equipment they had left. He had also dropped the duffle bag of guns they had got from the warehouse into the back seat and was going though them.

__INDEX -__

_AW50: .50 caliber sniper rifle designed for extreme long range/punching though objects, like cars._

_MP7A1: compact modern submachine gun. It is small enough to fit into a laptop, or can be hidden under a short sports jacket._


	14. Chapter 14 Royal with Cheese

**Royal with Cheese**

**4:00 PM**

As they approached the the area of the Pier 4 Sam spotted a dinner and parked up. It had been a long drive. Fisher handed Sam 6 fresh Glock 21Sf magazines. He checked his magazines on his belt, noting that he had 1 full magazine and 1 partial. He swapped out the magazines so he had 3 full loaded magazines on his belt. Fisher did the same, taking additional magazines from the glove compartment. Fisher had been getting updates from his team and it was taking longer than expected to tack the vehicles. Sam got out, followed by Fisher and they went into the dinner. Taking a seat at a both where they had a good eye on Fishers 4x4 and all the exits, they ordered and then just sat there in silence. After what seemed like forever Fisher said

'_So, Antone Hill'_

'_Largest supplier of drugs in the city, likes to dabble in gun running and under aged prostitution. I was undercover for 8 months before the investigation went bell up'_ Sam said the last part, looking down for a second as memories of Andy came flooding back to his mind, especially about the first time they meet. He quickly caught himself and did his best to push the memoirs away. Sam said in tired, almost ironic tone

' _I guess he wants me dead'_

Fisher looked at Sam trying to figure out what he was thinking. He knew that Sam was not suicidally, he he suspected that he was tried of living. Either mind state was not where he wanted Sam to be right now. Fisher had been more than impressed with Sam today, he really did have that special something that all good operators have. The ability to think fast, think outside the box and role with the punches. Wanting to know more about Sam, he pushed a little deeper.

'_So I guess you and Andy McNally are pretty close, she seems sweet'_

Sam, still looking down said

'_Not really, she was my rookie last year'_

'_yeah thats why you wanted her in protective custody and ...'_

'_I don't want to speak about it Fisher, just drop it'_

Fisher saw that the topic of Andy was one of pain for Sam. Who was she to him. He had thought that they were together at first, bit after the lack of interaction between them at the barn, and the way she pleaded with him to stay in the interview room, it was clear something else was going on.

Their food arrived and they dug in. They were both staving and ate quickly. While Sam had a double burger and chips, Fisher was eating a salad. Sam looked at it, which Fisher noticed.

'_My wife, she insist that I try and eat health, if not more my sake, the sake of our kid, Jennifer'_ Fisher said, hoping that by opening up a little, Sam would too. He needed to get a better picture of what kinda of person Sam was. He knew what type of cop he was, and he had shown his potential as a operator this morning, but that was only half the package, and if Fisher was going to do what he was thinking he needed the the whole picture.

'_What does your wife think of what you do for a living ?'_

'_She understands. I never really go into detail about my work, but she knows that its dangerous which worries her. That being said she understands why I do it'_

'_and your kid ?'_

'_Same'_

Fisher reached around his back and tock out his wallet, showing Sam a picture of them. Sam smiled, they looked like a real nice family. He suddenly wondered why he had given up his wallet, but remembered that Fisher was an agent, and he was for all effective purposes just along for the ride. He didn't even have his police ID, so if he was captured or killed, there would be no back tracing this the 15 or Fisher.

'_I have a sister, Sarah, she leaves in near St Catherine's'_

' _I know, your file interacted that you became a cop because of her'_

Sam looked up ready to protest but Fisher continued

'_its ok Sam, almost all 0f the important discussions we make are because of very personal reasons, its just that no one likes to admit it is all'._

Sam nodded. He knew that Fisher wanted to know about Andy and knew that Fisher would not let it go.

'_I care about her more than I should, but its not mutual'_ he said looking down. He felt all the pain that had built up over the past year and 3 months. His hand, started to shake slightly. He tock a deep breath, and closed his eyes, pushing all of it to the back oh his mind. Fisher saw this and knew that he had crossed a little line that he shouldn't have. Changing the topic,

'_This will go one of two ways Sam. We locate them in transit and hit them hard, or wait until they are setting up and hit them them covertly. I prefer the later option because we can cause as little collateral damage'_

They spent the next 30 minutes taking about the operation and any ideas that had. For the first time in along time Sam felt ok. The Hill situation was in the back of his mind, but he there was nothing he could do about that right now.

As they finished up, Sam called the waitress over to get some more coffee. He looked up at the entrance and noticed two cops walking in. Shit, it was Peck and Shaw. This was the last thing he needed. Shaw spotted Sam and walked over to him aggressively. Sam gripped his pistol, Fisher noticing this did the same and then glanced behind him, and saw Shaw, and immediately released his grip.

As Shaw came over, Peck ran behind him trying to keep up. She realized what had pissed off Shaw.

'_What the hell is going on Sam?'_

Sam looked at Shaw with the coldest stare in the room. He stood up slowly keeping eye contact with Shaw and said in a low, controlled voice

'_Stay out of this Shaw'_

'_No, I won't stay out of this, a few hours ago you have a shootout down town, 6 dead, and no one has seen Andy or Traci for hours. What is going on ?_'

"_Andy and Traci are safe'_ it was more of a question. Sam looked at Fisher. Fisher glanced up and nodded.

Shaw looked at Sam and realized how much he had changed. He also saw how tried he was. He lowered his tone.

'_Sammy, speak to me brother'_

Sam just looked at him. Fisher got up and went to leave. Sam followed Fisher. Shaw let him leave knowing that there was nothing he could do. He shouted to Sam as he was almost at the door.

'_I heard you left you gun and badge on Best table, so your not a copper anymore ?'_

Sam stopped at the door and tock a breath, lowering his head

'_I haven't been a copper for a while'_. Shaw understood exactly what he meant by this. Sam continued

'_Take care of her Oliver. Make sure she's ok'_

Shaw and Peck new who he was speaking about. All the anger in Shaw drained away. He nodded. Sam saw this and replied

'_Thanks'_. Sam left and meet Fisher at the car and they drove away. Peck looked at Shaw. He said in almost a whisper

'_Good bye old friend'_


	15. Chapter 15 Breaking Rank

**Breaking rank**

**4:30 PM**

Andy's eye opened slowly. She felt the afternoon sun though the curtains. Looking around she was suddenly hit with panic as she didn't recognize her surroundings. After sitting up, she soon regained her composure as she realized she was still at the safe house. Out side her room she heard allot of moment and people speaking. It was a small house, one in which sound travels. She got up, put her shoes on and opened the door. Outside she could see people running about and allot of technical speak. Someone rushed past her carrying a open laptop. She went down stairs. Walking past the living room, there were 6 of the security detail checking there weapons and equipment, getting ready for something. She heard two people arguing in the kitchen and walked in. Traci was at the end of the table eating a sandwich, as soon as she saw Andy, she rushed over, seeing if she was ok.

Andy: _'yeah, fine, what is going on ?'_

Traci: _'I don't know, about 10 minutes ago everything went kinda crazy'_

Mike and Sarah were arguing. Mike said to Jessica

Mike: '_we have positive location on the UAV, in transit. We have to move now, we can intercept them in 40 minutes if we move now, plus we can track them using the phones GPS' _

Jessica: _'Our task is to protect Andy McNally period. The only reason that Swarek came on board was if we could guarantee her safety'_

Mike: _'Andy McNally is not even in danger, and Swarek is just a fucking cop. No way am I trusting the whole operation on a burned out cop'_

Sarah: _'the only reason we have got this intel is because of him, so fair I think he has worked pretty well. Mike, I get it, you want to recover that UAV, but we have our orders. Plus Fisher and Sam can do this without starting a gunfight down town'_

Mike: _' I'll leave you 2 of my guys, the rest are on me. We are going to recover this UAV.'_

With that Mike left the room, and started giving orders to the guys in the living room. Two minutes later two of the security detail came in and tock up positions on the exits of the kitchen.

Andy: _'Sarah, what is going, is Sam ok ?'_

Jessica, still fuming _' yeah, yeah, Sam's fine, we just have a , well a situation here ... wait here'_ She ran up stairs. 10 minutes later she came down stairs, as she came down the stairs Andy could hear her shout_ ' I want real time updates every 10 minutes'_

She came into the kitchen with a duffle bag. Rubbing her face with her hands she looked at Andy and Traci. She went into the large duffle bag and tock out three bullet proof vest, and threw on to the table _'put those on'_. She saw the worried look that Andy gave her _'its just a precaution'_. She then tock out 2 Glock 17 pistols, with holsters, magazine holders and magazines. She handed them to Andy and Traci. Both of them knew to put them on. They could all hear Mike and his team leave and their SUV's pull out of the drive way and speed off.

Jessica: _'ok, we are going to move you. Your in no danger, but I'd rather play it safe'_

Traci:_ 'were are we going ?'_

Jessica: _' back to the 15'_. She motioned the remaining two security operators to follow her and they left, taken one of the 2 remaining SUV's and headed back to the 15. Sarah was in the back with Andy and Traci, while the two operators rode up front.

40 minutes later they were getting close to the 15. Andy was still feeling tired. They had stopped by a dinner to get some coffee. Andy had tensed up, but no one knew why. It was the same dinner that Andy and Sam used to go to everyday when they were partners. She remembered the times they had spent. Every time they went there he would crack one of his silly little jokes, most likely from his 101 joke book. She smiled at the memory, and then she welled up when she knew that it was something that she was never going to experience again. A tear rolled down her check. By this time Traci had walked into the dinner to get the coffee's. Jessica tock Andy's hand and smiled. She guessed it had something to do with Sam.

Sarah said compassionately

'_You really care about him don't you ?'_

Andy, in a low sad voice, almost a whisper, _' yes'_

Jessica was about to say something when her coms unit came alive. She put her hand to her left ear where an ear piece was located. She listen intently.

Jessica:_' Mike come, Mike what is going on'_. She switched channels.

'_SR182 this is SR 207, what the hell is going, speak to me'_. She had a worried look on her face. _'What, what the hell is happening'_. She switched channels again. _' Mike come in, anyone from the assault team come in ... _

'_Mitchell, what the fuck is going on ... OK, get to cover, no do not pursue, I said stand the fuck down !... what is your location ... OK, wait one'_ she switched channels ... _' Get medical units and a recovery team over to there location, keep on tracking them and send all the information to my laptop' _She switched channels again _' Mitchell you still with me ... OK, do what you can, backup is on his way ... no, its down to Fisher and Swarek now ... OK, hang tough, stay in contact with SR 182'_

Jessica looked at Andy, and then to the front at the two operators. She seemed to be struggling with a decision. The two operators turned. They had been listening in on the same channel. They were well built, and well armed with and intense look on there face.

Jessica tock out her cell phone and hit a speed dial *3.

'_Fisher the assault team just got hit ... Mike went off reservation to retrieve the UAV ... yeah I know I tried to stop him but ... they are down, immobile with multi causalities ... I am 30 minutes away from the 15 with Andy and Traci ... yeah they are fine, what is your location ... ok, what do you want use to do ... are you sure sir, its just the two of you ... Fisher I know what your thinking, but this is too important to trust one of your gut feelings on .. yes sir, SR207 out'_

She looked at the two operators.

' _We are going to take Andy and Traci back to the 15 where will protect them until this is done'_

The two operators nodded. Traci opened the door and handed Andy a coffee. She offered Sarah one but she declined. Jessica motioned for the driver to move and they pulled away.

__INDEX -__

_UAV: Unmanned Arial vehicle. A small aircraft that can be piloted remotely and armed with weapons. The key issue is that allot of them have stealth systems._


	16. Chapter 16 And We All Fall Down

**And we all fall down.**

**5:45 PM**

Sam and Fisher pulled over at Pier 3. Sam had heard Fisher over the coms unit, and had figured out the general gist of what was going on. Fisher's team had made a play for the UAV in transit and it blown it. He waited for Fisher to explain the whole thing, but he never did. He had suddenly told Sam to pull over at Pier 3. They had found a empty warehouse and pulled into it. Fisher got out and started to take equipment out of the 4x4 and take it into the warehouse. Sam went to help, but Fisher stopped him. Sam looked at him and said

'_What is going on Fisher, you don't need me anymore ?'_

Fisher tock a breath and looked at Sam dead, and said

' _Your a good man Sam and today you have done some amazing work. I know you don't believe this but things will get better for you' _he paused _'and Andy, she has the whole picture now, she understands how much you care about her. If you want to you can make it work, you just need to open yourself up to her,but right now we are fighting a losing battle. If we go in there, we are both dead. No if, no but, we are dead and you don't deserve that. Its not your fight, go home, live your life'_

Sam just looked at him and half smiled/grinned at him.

Sam: _' you know what I hate. I hate when your watching something on iPhone or iPad and the battery dies before you finish. That feeling of not getting to the end drives me nuts'_

Looking at Fisher, he knew that there was no point messing around. He continued

' _I love her, from the moment that I met her, but being around her is killing me. This life is killing me. Today was the first time in a long time that I have felt alive and as fucked up as it sounds your the closest thing that I have to a friend. We started the together, we finsih it together and if by some miracle we live though it, your buying the drinks'_

Fisher looked at him and realized that his gut was right. He was a operator, not a police officer. He wanted to finish the day, something that only fellow operators can understand.

Fisher nodded. He tossed his phone to Sam.

Fisher: _' If you have anything you need to sort out, do it now. Speed dial *8 for my coms team, anything you need they can make it happen. Think about how this will affect your life and the ones around you. I'll get the kit into the warehouse, take your time, we have at least two hour before they arrived at Pier 4'_

Sam caught the phone and was about to start using it when Fisher Added

'Speed dial *3 for Jessica Walker, the agent in charge of Andy's security ' he looked at him '_ you should speak to her'._

With that he went about getting the kit into the warehouse.


	17. Chapter 17 Girls Night In

**Girls night in.**

**6:30 PM**

Within 30 minutes Andy's SUV had arrived back at the 15th. They got out and the two operators flanked Andy, Jessica and Traci. They walked into the 15th, where they where greeted by Shaw, Jerry and Best. Peck, Chris and Dov were waiting behind them. Best approached, he was pissed, but he also respected the chain of command.

Jessica spoke to Best _'Andy is to be taken to your office. Traci, if you want your free to go'_

'_what, wait, what about Andy?' _Traci said with a concerned voice

' _Andy will be fine, we are going to make sure that she is in covered until this is finished. She's in no danger, neither are you'_ Jessica replied

Andy looked at Traci. She had been there all this time, but she needed space, and she knew that Traci needed to be with Leo and Jerry. She nodded and hugged her. Traci whispered to her _'its going to be ok'_, Andy said _' for who ?' _and a tear rolled down her cheek. Traci knew who she was referring to.

Jessica started giving orders to everyone around_ 'only her close friends are allowed near her'_. She nodded to the the operators and they all begin to move to Best office. Sam leant against Sarah, she was so tired. Sarah placed her arm on her back, rubbing it as they walked to Best office. Jerry embraced Traci while everyone else was unsure what to do. they felt for there friend, but there were so many unanswered questions.

10 Minutes later Shaw walked into Best office, after getting the ok from Jessica. He handed her a coffee. He had got one for himself but Jessica had taken it. When he entered it was clear that they were in the middle of a deep conversation, a conversation that Andy was fully invested in. He smiled at Andy, remembering the promise that he made Sam and left. Jessica spoke to Andy in a low, comforting tone

' _I know how tired you are but you have to realize that what Sam has been doing is all for you. He wants to keep you safe' _

Andy, looking at Jessica

' _I know, thats what is killing me. This weekend I realized that all he has ever done is keep me safe. Why didn't I see it before, what is wrong with me'._ She was exhausted, cradling her head in her hands.

' _because he won't let you'_

Andy looked up, wanting more

' _I knew a guy like Sam a few years ago' she gave a weak smile ' on the outside he was strong, tough, cocky and always so sure of himself'_ she paused _' but on the inside he always alone'_

Andy looked up. Jessica gauged by her face that she didn't quite understand and continued

'_they live in this weird head space, people like Sam. They care so much that all they see is the happiness of others, regardless of the cost to them ... '_ she tock a deep breath _' and worst thing is that they never realize, they never figure out that the one thing they can do to really make the people they love happy is to be there, to open up and to let themselves be loved'_

Jessica's voice had was low, and tears were forming in her eyes. Andy looked at her and without thinking asked _'what happened to him ?'_, she knew as soon as she saw Jessica's reaction that she shouldn't have asked but Sarah, wiping a single tear from her cheek said _'he was killed 2 years ago' _she paused and looked at Andy _' he died saving my life'_, a tear escaped, she looked down and then looked at Andy and said in a whisper _'I never got to tell him how much he meant to me, how much' _ ... he stiffened and took a inhaled though her noise '_ I never got to tell him how much I loved him. I keep on thinking of all the time we missed, its something that I will never forgive myself'_

They sat in silence for a while and the Jessica added

' _I don't know that much about you Andy, or Sam, but I can tell he has feelings for you. He will never admit them to you, but take my advice, you need to get him to open up, for him to speak to you. You need to open your heart to him, it will hurt but there is nothing worse than living with regret'_

Andy looked at Jessica and nodded, knowing exactly what she was speaking about. Just like this morning, she was determined to speak to Sam, but know it wasn't about her, it wasn't even about what she had discovered this weekend, it was about them. She paused on that thought. Them. There was now a them, whatever it was. She knew that it was not about being partners, or friends, but it was something deeper, something that she had pushed away, but something that for her sake, and more importantly his, she could no longer run from.


	18. Chapter 18 Charlie Don't Surf

**Charlie don't surf**

**7:30PM**

Sam and Fisher had spent the last 45 minutes getting ready. Sam had used his time to tie up lose ends and make sure that everyone he cared about, _especially her_, were going to be ok. He had rang Sarah, his sister and had a quick chat with her. He didn't mention what was going, it was just a little brother checking on his big sister, although for him it felt like a last phone call.

After what had seemed like forever and a smoke, he went into the warehouse to meet Fisher. They had gone over the basic plan, and the key word was basic. It was 2 guys versus what sounded like 20 to 25 well trained killers who had already taken out Fisher's support team. Additionally that had a armed UAV which they intended to launch at the USA. Fisher had said that the backup plan was to take it out inflight, but this group was good enough to get this fair, then they would try again and succeed at some stage. They needed to be taken out. The closest support team was 2 hours away so it was up to them.

They had got there gear on. Fisher was to provide overwatch again, but this time there was nothing covert about it. Once the shooting started it was his job to make as much noise as possible while Sam got up close and personal and destroyed the UAV. Fisher had the heaver load with the AW50 suppressed, LWRC IAR and his personal 1911, with enough ammo to taken on the whole of the city. Like Sam he had stripped down to the essential kit, dumping the civ cloths so that he could put on a mollie vest and level 2 body armor.

Sam had a LWRC IAR fitted with a Micro T1 red dot scope which had a Thor night vision scope enhancer behind it on a 90 degree flip mount , duel flash lights, a short vert grip and a ready mag, and a suppressor. Sam had spent 10 minutes practicing with the ready mag making sure he could use it properly. Sam also had his Glock 21SF which he had screwed on the suppressor, frag grenades, C4 and a short Bennila M4 shotgun which he kept slung against his back. Checking over his equipment he was happy that everything was in place and good to go. While Fisher provided overwatch, he was to work his way round from the west and get as close to the UAV as possible. The only problem was how to do it without being seen, but this was when Fisher had idea of Sam getting a small boat from the marina, taken it about a mile from Pier 4, and drifting it. The whole plan would take about 35 minutes before they were in position for the final strike, but as Fisher had reminded him when you have one shot, you need to make sure it counts.

While Sam had got the boat and started to drift in Fisher had made his way to a hotel facing about 600 meters from Peir 4. He had to stop and change into Civ's dump all his gear into bags and go in like a civilian, to avoid alerting anyone. Picking the lock of a hotel room on the top floor giving him good coverage the south west side of Pier 4, he step up his gear and went about getting his kick back on. This had all been relayed to Sam via their com's unit. Fisher setup the AW50 on a table facing out the window, along with additional ammo and a laptop giving him real time satellite coverage of the area. He had made a point to put a bottle of water and some snacks out while he waited incase he got hungry.

Sam lay in the boat, a small single engine, with a set of paddles,while it drifted to Pier 4. He had covered himself with a piece of tarp and was alone with his thoughts. Looking up, the sun was gong down and the sky was awash with pale purples and blues. During the drift Fisher had kept him updated. Right now he was around 15 minutes from the Pier, with no sign of the UAV, but that didn't mean they weren't close. He asked Fisher if he thought the failed attempt to recover the UAV might have scared them off but Fisher didn't think so, if anything it would be extra motivation since they had, according to the intel, taken out the only force that was tracking them. Sam remarked that it was scary how he could think like them to Fisher informed him that it was the key to being good at this job, something he would have to develop. This made Sam ponder about his future and what Fisher had planned. A million what if's ran though his mind, laying there as the sun went down. What if he lived though to night ? What would he do ? He had effectively resigned as a cop from the 15. What was there left for him ? Out of all the questions that he was asking himself it always came back to her, Andy. In his gut he knew that things weren't finished between them and todays events were only going get her asking more questions, questions that he was not ready to answer. He felt a strange mix of emotions. Sadness at giving up the things he loved, but pride and excitement at feeling alive again.

As the boat got to within 5 minutes of the Pier his Coms unit crackled to life. Fisher had spotted Three vans and two 4x4 pull into the Pier. One of the 4x4's had posted up at the front, most likely as gaurd, while the rest had gone on to the end. Fisher could spot 4 tangos in the 4x4 at the front of the Pier, using his thermal vision scope with another 20-25 in the rest of the convoy. The 3 vans had parked up out side a warehouse which sat almost 50 meters from the end of the Pier. 3 teams of 6 men then had proceed to enter the warehouse, searching/clearing it. The remaining 4x4 had parked on the west side of the warehouse, 50 meters from the end of the Pier but no one had got out. He was unsure how many were in side the 4x4 since it was giving off allot of heat which meant either one of 2 things. Either someone was smoking a king size bong or it was the com's van. This made Sam chuckle.

They were getting ready to launch the UVA from within the warehouse, using it as cover and then off the Pier. Fisher and Sam had done a quick weapons check, which was harder for Sam since he was lying down. Sam would approach via the north west. His first goal was the coms van, since without that the UVA was useless. His second goal was to take the UAV out of commission. When he enquired about how he would do this Fisher had started telling him about a complex series of electronic overrides. Sam pointed out that he was not a techie, when Fisher had said in a very sarcastic tone that in that case some C4 or a few shotgun blast to the head would do the job, to which Sam had replied in a equally sarcastic tone _'just like fixing my xbox'_.

This had made Fisher chuckle. Two minutes out. Sam rolled onto his chest and looked though the scopes on his IAR. He spotted at 8 tangos around the back of the warehouse. He also saw the face of the UAV, it looked like an alien space craft though his night vision scope. Trying to figure out what was the best way to do this, he waited until boat was almost at the Pier. He put his hand out to ease it touching the Pier and climbed up one of the legs, slowly checking he had not been spotted. Once at the top he poked his head up. 2 guys directly to his north 40 meters away with the coms van to his east 60 meters away. Getting up, he hide behind some barrels and boxes. He worked his way closer to the coms van. Taking cover behind a large burned out container, he as 30 meters away.

Fisher '_one tango coming buy you in 6,5,4,3,2,1'_

Sam held his breath while the tango passed.

Fisher_ ' Clear'_

Sam was formulating a plan when he heard a slow rubble and then a roar as the UAV's engine came alive. Fisher came across the coms unit in a urgent voice

'_Sam they are getting ready to take off, you have 1 minute maximum. Your clear to the van, with 1 tango to the rear of the van, go now!'_

Sam tock a breath and went for it. He moved quickly to the coms van keeping low. reaching the van, he drew his Glock 21sf which was suppressed and crawled to the rear, poking out firing 4 shots at close range taking the tango out. Before its body hit the ground he had got to his knees and put his hand on the side door. Opening the side door he saw a man with a headset sitting down in front of 2 monitors. Without hesitation he fired 4 rounds into him and then turned to his right and saw a small man with glasses who was in front of a laptop and a set of joysticks. He fired off another 6 rounds into him. His Glock went dry. Leaning against the 4x4 he did a quick reload. He then heard a loud crack, turning, to look over the front of the van, he saw a tango go flying. Fisher then said over the coms

' _tango down, Sam their on to you, destroy that van and get to the UAV'_

Sam brought is IAR up. Looking though the night vision scope he could see allot movement. They all loved like ghost, white sillotes with allot of blurring. He opened fire on semi-auto working his trigger as quick as he could dropping 2-3 of them. He ran dry and reloaded form the ready-mag firing off 4 more rounds into figures that he could see in the warehouse through windows, not sure if he had hit any of them. He then ducked and got another mag into the ready-mag. A large burst of fire came from his east hitting the front side of the van. He returned fired but only got 2 shots off before ducking again to avoid another few burst from the east and his direct north. The van was being peppered, but only the front. The rear with the coms kit was being left along. This gave Sam an idea. He shouted into the coms unit

Sam _'Fisher provide cover fire to the north and west of the warehouse'_

Fisher _'roger'_

Sam fired off his full mag into the tangos coming from the east, quickly getting the other mag from the ready-mag in he let off 30 rounds into the warehouse and then got into the drivers seat of the van. The keys were in and then engine was on, so he put in reverse and sped backward. Fisher continued to fire as fast as he could taking down 2 more coming from his north. The van Sam was driving continued to take fire from all front. It hit a large collection of boxes and barrels 10 from the entrance of the warehouse. At that moment as he was pushed forward from the impact he felt a sharp pain and then what felt like a punch from train pushing back in his seat. He then feel to curled on the floor or the drivers seat struggling to breath. The world stopped as he tried his hardest to get a breath in and he started coughing. Kicking the door open he crawled out clutching his IAR. Fisher saw this

Fisher_ ' Sam whats your condition ?'_

No answer

Fisher _' Sam what the fuck is going on, are you still with me ?'_

Sam lay there. His body started to work again. Looking down he saw a smoking hole just one of his magazine pouches. He frankly tried to see if there was any blood but there wasn't. Regaining his breath he replied to Fisher

' _tock a round to the chest, but the vest caught'_

Fisher replied '_good to know, you have 4 tangos coming in from the north and I am getting low on ammo, you need to move now'_

Sam, still regaining his breath, _'roger that'_

Sam got his IAR into his workspace while laying on his back. He reloaded the IAR and the ready-mag. Looking around he decided to move to the boxes and barrels he had just crashed into. He crawled to the rear end of the van while bullets impacted all the van. Another volley of bullets hit the van. Sam could see the muzzle report of Fisher's sniper rifle. His rate of fire was slowing, making every shot count. Over the coms Sam asked Fisher

'_Fisher, whats your ammo situation ?'_

'_almost done, maybe 20 rounds left'_

'_roger that'_

Sam checked under the van and saw a 2 sets of feet moving towards in his direction. He heard the crack of the sniper rifle and one of them went down he tock aim and ripped into the second one with a 8 well placed shots to the legs. He continued to fire into the tangos body. Getting to his knees he brought the IAR up and worked his way round the rear of the van, firing a quick burst he ran for the cover of the barrels and boxes. Getting behind cover, he posted up against the barrel to the fair side and spot the 2 vans, and 4x4 at the front of the warehouse. The tangos inside the warehouse were still firing but seemed to be more organized. When they realized what he was about to do, they were going to try and make a run for it. He fired off the remainder of his magazine into the engine block of the first van. He reloaded using the ready-mag and then topped that off. He tock 2 frag grenades out of his side pouch, pulled the pins and threw them at the van. The first one went into the rear window and the next one went under the van. Sam waited for what seemed like forever. He heard 2 loud explosions. Sam spoke into his coms unit

'_Fisher you have eyes on the coms van ?'_

'_yep, its toast, good job'_

'_I am going take out the remaining transport, what about the the UAV ?'_

' _without the controls, its just burning fuel'_

' _roger'_

Sam looked up and tock out 2 more tangos to his east. Refocusing on the vans he continued to take out the engine blocks and tires. Reloading one more time he worked his way towards the front of the warehouse using what cover he had. After expending 2 more magazines he heard Fisher over the coms unit

'_Bingo on ammo, hold your position, I'm coming to you, 2 minutes'._

' _Roger that'_

Sam continued firing picking off 2 more tangos, Reloading two more times. He worked his way to so that he was 50 meters in front of the last 4x4. Looking down he realized that he had 1 magazine in his vest. Rolling the IAR in his workspace, he saw he had 1 full magazine in the ready-mag and one partially loaded magazine in the gun. Fisher shouted cover the coms unit

'_coming in, 200 meters direct rear'_

Sam heard gun fire coming from his 6 and turned to look. He saw What he hoped was the muzzle from Fishers IAR. Fisher was firing rapidly. When Fisher was within 50 meters Sam posted up and continued to fire taking down 4 more tangos. He could hear Fisher getting closer.

Dropping behind cover he reloaded, using his last magazine. Fisher reached him and slammed into the cover that Sam was behind.

Fisher:_' hi, how you doing?'_

Sam, grinning:_'great, you ?'_

Fisher: _'I figure we nailed at least half of them, at least'_

Sam, still grinning:_' awesome'_

Fisher:_' feel like getting a drink ?'_

Sam, still grinning:_'maybe later'_

Fisher knelt down next to Sam and looked at him. Sam looked at Fisher and said

'_Lets finish this'_

Fisher nodded understanding that Sam needed this.

Sam:_'I'm out of ammo'_

Fisher got backup and fired off some rounds taking down 2 more tangos, and then tossed Sam 6 magazines for his IAR. Sam reloaded his ready-mag and out the rest of the magazines into his vest. After a minute Fisher glanced down at Sam who nodded telling fisher that he was ready. As Sam got up to Fisher knelt down reloading, this time putting a Beta mag in giving him 100 rounds before his next reload. Fisher got backup. Sam shouted

Sam:_'Move'_

Fisher:_'Moving'_

Sam and Fisher worked their way round to the east side of the warehouse, effectively flanking who ever was left. One would fire while the other moved, taking about another 8 tangos as they did so. Sam had used the last two of his frag grenades to clear the front of the warehouse in the process.

Getting round to the first entrance on the east side Sam posted up against the door, while Fisher posted up at 45 degrees to it, using some boxes and barrels as cover. Sam opened the door Fisher threw a frag grenade. After two seconds it went off. They both waited a moment, then Fisher let lose a long burst though the door and along the side. Sam then went in sweeping from right to left. He dropped 1 tango coming from cover with a quick 3 rounds to the chest. Another tango came out of a doorway to his left. He quickly pointed his IAR at him and pulled the trigger but it went click. Without hesitation he let go of the IAR letting it hang from its single point sling, drew his Glock 21sf and fired off 6 shots at the tango driving him to the ground. Fisher came though the doorway and fired off a long burst at a group that where moving on Sam from his right dropping them. Fisher stopped and posted up behind a battered filing cabinet covering the north west while Sam found cover in the doorway which lead up to the second level. He checked the stairway, and then with his left hand brought the IAR up . Looking into the chamber he realized that it was empty and he and no magazines left. He pulled the release cord on his single point sling that was holding the IAR and it fell to the ground, while at the same time holstering his Glock 21Sf and bring the M4 shotgun from his back, extending the stock and taking it off safe. He motioned to Fisher who tock point going up the stairs to the second floor. The warehouse had been a factory at some stage, and the second floor led to a walkway that was about 3 meters wide over looking the ground floor. Sam and Fisher worked there way to the end engaging 4 more tangos along the way. When the reached the stairway which lead backdown to the ground floor Fisher grabbed Sam.

Fisher:_' go down and disable the UAV, a few shotgun grounds to the noise should do the job, I'll provide overwatch from here'_

Sam went down, while fisher scanned for tangos. As Sam approached the UAV he looked around. The floor was littered with bodies, mainly on the westside where he had engaged them at the start. The Roar from the UAV's engine had now become a constant part of the background. It sat there, shaking with power ready to left off, just wanting the command which would never come. Under the 2 main wings were what looked like guide missiles.

Getting to the UAV Sam stopped and looked at it. Coated in Black paint it look sinister, like a airborne ninja, designed for only one thing. He unloaded his shotgun of 00 Buck and loaded 4 slug rounds. Putting the muzzle to the noise of the UAV he fired off all 4 rounds one at a time. On the last round the UAV went dead. He reloaded his shotgun and then looked up at Fisher. After the noise of the last 10 minutes everything was now silence. Nothing moved and they both just stood there taking it all in. After what seemed like forever Fisher told Sam over the coms unit he was coming down.

Fisher approached Sam and walked past him to the UAV, getting under it and pulling some kinda of hard drive form its bell. Fisher stood up and looked at Sam. They were both looked at each other taking in what they had just done, what they had just prevented.

Fisher:'_ lets go'_

Sam and Fisher walked out of the warehouse in silence and back to Fisher's 4x4. They unloaded all there gear into the trunk, not bothering to pack it neatly. They could hear sirens in the distance.

_INDEX -_

_LWRC IAR: modern assault rifle that can double up as a squad support weapon (think machine gun) due to its open bolt design_

_Beta Mag: 100 round drum magazine for assault rifles giving_

_Ready Mag: a attachment that places a spare magazine on the gun for faster reloading._

_M4 Shotgun: semi auto shotgun designed for close quarter battles._


	19. Chapter 19 A letter in a Bottle

**A letter in a Bottle**

**8:15 PM**

Andy had fallen asleep on Best's sofa. Jessica had got a coffee and was on her laptop looking at her laptop. Looking down, she smiled at Andy asleep wishing she could go there. Her phone sprung to life. The loud ring woke Andy up from her sleep. Jessica picked up her phone recognizing the number

' _Fisher whats the situation ? ' ... Jessica listened intently ' thats great news sir ... yes sir I will get a recovery team there ...oh, ok in that case I'll get the boys in blue from the 15th to get up a quarantine until a secondary team can be get into play ... yes sir, can do'_

Jessica paused and listen intently. She then looked at Andy who was awake and looking at her

' _what about Swarek ? ' ... pause ... ' thats good news sir ... ' _

Andy looked up at this wanting to know what is happening.

' _yes sir, what is your ETA ... 1 hour, roger that'_

Jessica put the phone down and looked at Andy and said

' _That was Fisher. Its over, its all done ... ' _before she could continued Andy jumped off the sofa and said _' Sam ?'_

Jessica smiled _' Sam's fine, banged up but fine ' _

Andy, in a upbeat tone _' when will he be back here ?'_

Jessica responded, smiling_ ' an hour and a half, although go easy on him, he's had a long day'_

Andy ran to Jessica and hugged her. Jessica was shocked by the sudden emotion, but embraced Andy. Andy realizing what she had done jumped back

' _Sorry '_ she said sheepishly

' _its ok, just don't blow it'_

Andy looked at Jessica understanding what she meant and smiled. Jessica then tock a step back and said with a smile '_ your free to go'._

With that Jessica packed away her things and left to speak to Beat.

Andy's was giddy with emotion. All she could think of was that Sam was ok, whatever he had been involved in today he had made, he was alive and he was ok. She didn't know what the future held, but somehow she was going to make sure that Sam was in it, but as she had promised herself earlier, it was going to be as something meaningful, not friends, not partners, something that made them happy. There was that word again, them. She smiled and with renewed energy she made her way to the women's changing room.

Andy had spent the next 45 minutes taking a much needed show and cleaning herself up. She changed into a spare set of cloths she kept in her lock. It felt good to wear her own cloths again. Best had checked in with her. They had spoke about what had happened today. He had informed her that allot of the 15 had been deployed to near the marina district. He had push her about what she knew, but she couldn't tell him things she didn't know. He had informed her that Sam had left his gun and his badge on his desk, and that if she saw Sam to inform him that he had placed it in his drawer, _for safe keeping until he got back. _Andy appreciated what Best was implying. A few other people had popped in and said high. No one was quite sure what had happened today, but the truth about what Sam had done, or at least the rumor had spread throughout the 15 and people were speaking about Sam, but the tone had changed. He was no longer the outsider, but he was seen as the Sam that they all knew and loved.

Andy looked in the mirror and admitted that she had spent more time than usual on her appearance. She want to look good and although she told herself it was her, she knew deep down it was for Sam. Her mind was filled with allot of thoughts about their future and how she was going to approach it. She sat down on the bench and tied her shoe laces. She was getting nervous, but not the a bad nervous. She wanted to see Sam so badly, but she knew that he was the one that needed healing, he was the one that had given so much, too much and now needed time. She knew it would be awhile until he arrived so she went to get some food. She went to get a coffee, but she stopped short of leaving the station because she didn't want to risk missing him. Getting a coffee from the break area she sat down and gathering her thoughts, waiting for Sam.


	20. Chapter 20 The Interview

**Always wear a tie to a interview**

**9:00 PM**

The drive back to the 15 was a long one. Sam and Fisher sat in silence with Fisher driving. The sun had gone down and the city was bathed in all the artificial light from the city scape. Sam looked out of his window and admired how beautiful the city looked. It had been along time since he had just looked at the city and wished he had done so more often. Thoughts about what he was going to do at the 15th were at the front of his mind. What was he going to say to people about today. He had already been though this once and wasn't sure if he could do it again, lying or just not speaking about it hadn't worked and he was filled with a low level of dread. He thought of Andy, her smile, her beautiful face and how much he wanted to be with her but if anything today had finalized the idea that him and Andy could never be together.

The car pulled into a empty parking lot and came to a stop. Fisher got out. Sam looked around, this was not the 15th, what was going on?

Sam got out and walked round to the to the driver side. Fisher was leaning against the car having a smoke. He tossed Sam the pack and Sam tock one, light it and threw the pack back.

' _Sam, it goes without saying that you can't tell anyone about what happened today'_

' _I know the drill'_

Fisher, seeing the the pain in Sam's face_' and thats the problem isn't it' he paused ' I know you have been though hell the last 3 months and you know that it will be the same. Keeping this secret is gonna eventually kill you'_

' _I know'_

Fisher, knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask

' _then why do it, why help me today. You could have walked away but you didn't'_

' _for her. I had to make sure she was safe and then it was about finishing the job, doing what needed to be done' _

' _Sam your not going to want to hear this but please listen. Right now it is never going to work with you and Andy'_

Sam looked up with a angry, hurt expression on his face

Fisher continued

' _your not in a good place, and it doesn't matter how much you love each other it just won't work because your too broken. your not a cop, hell I doubt even you know what you are anymore...'_

' _and you do ?'_

'_no, but I want to find out. You have done some amazing work today and if you want it I want you in. Come work for me as a operator'_

Sam spat back _' like Ben Dixon ?'_

Fisher raised his voice

' _fuck you, Ben Dixon was a solider. Thats not you and you know it. You would be doing investigation work, covert solutions to serious problems'_

Fisher looked at Sam. he as in deep thought taken in what Fisher had said. He continued

' _it would be a fresh start and I am not going to lie to you, its going to be tough but you have the right instincts'_

Sam looked down and tock a breath. He was tired and everything that Fisher had said was true. This was maybe his one chance to live again and he had to take it. He looked up and said to Fisher

' _ok'_

' _oh by the way my first name is David' _

Fisher then spent the next 20 minutes explaining what his options where. Sam had decide to leave in the morning. He needed time to get a few personal items and considering what Fisher had told him he knew that he would not be coming back to this city anytime soon, so he wanted one night to take it all in. Fisher had understood this plus it would give Fisher time to get everything sorted his side. He agreed to meet Fisher at his place in the morning 5am sharp. They then got back in the car.

Fisher dropped Sam back at his place and then went on to meet Sarah at the 15th. Sam had then went about filling 3 bags with personal items. He tock the bare essentials, but most of it was personal things. Pictures and items that were important to him. It tock him allot less time than he had thought. Sitting down on his sofa he thought about Andy and knew this was not the right way to end things and he didn't want to hurt her, not that way.

Walking over to his desk he opened the drawer and tock out a pad of paper, a pen and a envelope, looked around and decide he needed some fresh air. He walked for what seemed like for ever, taking in the city, his city, before finding a small dinner he ordered a coffee and opened the pad. After a long pause, thinking about what Fisher had told him throughout the day he began to write.


	21. Chapter 21 90 Luck 10 Timing

**90% luck 10 % timing**

**10:30 PM**

As Andy sat down in the food coffee room of the 15th, she was getting more and more excited about seeing Sam. She had got some paper and made a list of everything that they were going to do. She knew it was insane but she needed someway to collect her thoughts into some kind of order. She heard some noise and saw people start to move. Noticing Jessica rushing pass she stood up wondering what was happening. Peaking around the door she saw Jessica and Fisher talking, but no Sam. She suddenly started to panic. Where was Sam? Jessica did say Fisher and Sam where coming back to the 15th. At something happened to him. Jessica looked back noticing Andy's panic face but turned back to Fisher. Andy rushed over to Fisher who was also speaking to Best.

Best: _' so thats it ?'_

Fisher: _' Yeah, you have a problem with that ?'_

Beast, looking down : _' no' and with that he walked back to his office._

Jessica: _' are you sure sir ?'_

Fisher: _' its his choice, beside you know what happened to day, he brought this one home'_

Sarah: _' what about Andy?'_

Fisher: _' He needs this more, trust me'_

Andy went to Fisher and Jessica

' _wheres Sam ?'_ she said in a panic voice

Jessica said with a sad smile _'he's not coming back, he's resigned as a copper'_

' _what ?, where is he ?'_

Fisher sensing that Andy was panic and she had been though enough today

' _I dropped him off at his place about 40 minutes ago ...'_

Before Fisher could finish Andy had rushed outside. She got her car and started driving as fast as she could to Sam's. She could feel the tears forming but she had to focus on getting to Sam.

15 minutes later she arrived at Sam's, parking up she ran up the stairs and rang his bell. No answer. She banged on the door

'_Sam its me Andy, please if your here let me in'_

Still no answer. She knew he kept a spare key in a stone near the 3rd step. She got the key and opened his door unsure what to expect. Walking though his apartment she noticed the 3 bags in the living room. She had gone though the apartment and he was nowhere. She had checked the bed room last, and stood there remembering the night of the blackout feeling horrible. Horrible that she had not gone all the way and hating herself for all the time she had lost. All her energy was suddenly gone and she could feel her legs giving way. She lay down on the bed, breathing in his scent off the pillow. She was alone, all alone _again_. She broke out in tears. She was tired and sad, sad that she had lost him. All she could feel was pain in her heart. She cried into the pillow while slipping off her shoes and curling up under the blanket realizing this was as close to him as she was ever going to get. Eventually sleep took her.


	22. Chapter 22 Truth and Reconciliation

**Truth and reconciliation**

**4:15 AM**

It was early morning. He arrived home, walking slowly to his house. He had taken the time to take in the city. Although he was tired he was still awake. His body and mind where willing him on to finish the day. Walking up his stairs, he yawned. God he was tired. Today had really taken it out him. Going to unlock the door he noticed that the main lock was already open. He pushed his key into the second one, while drawing his Glock 21SF and pushed the door open slowly stepping to the left so he was covered by the door frame. Seeing it was clear, he closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it and the processed to slowly clear his own house, Glock 21SF drawn, searching for anything out of the ordinary, checking the corners.. He arrived at his bedroom and saw that the door was open. He leaned in carefully but paused when he saw Andy curled up in his bed.

He lowered his gun and slowly walked over to her. She was asleep, the moonlight exposing her beautiful features. He just stood there looking at her. Every feeling he had for her had suddenly came back. After the day he had just had this was last way he thought it would end. Sam's mind was racing. He knew that she understood what had happened 3 months ago. He knew that her and Luke had broken up and that she would finally give him the time he want. If there was ever a chance between them then this was it. Every fiber of his being wanted to be with her, to start a future with her, to hold her, kiss her, but more importantly have her kiss him back.

Without thinking he sat down on the edge of the bed with her feet behind him. She didn't wake. He cupped his head in his hands feeling his tried body trying to relax but he couldn't. Looking over at Andy, she stirred and a a few strands of hair flopped down over her face. Out of instinct Sam reached over and gently wiped them away. Andy said in little more than a whisper

'Sam'

Her eyes where still closed and she was still asleep, she was dreaming. This made him smile. He willed his body to wake her, to tell her that he was ok and that if she wanted, he would like to be a part of her life, more than partners, more than rookie and TO but something deep inside of him stopped him.

He knew that everything Fisher had said was correct, he was in no state to be with her because he no longer knew who or what he was. He glanced down at his watch, 4:37 AM. 23 minutes and Fisher would be here. Whatever his future had in store for him he knew that he had to keep her safe and thats the one thing that had never really changed in the last 24 hours. Looking over at Andy, he leant down and kissed her forehead gently, barely touching her skin. Standing up he took a envelope out of his jacket , wrote something on the cover and placed it next to her on the bed, along with a yellow tulip he had picked up on his way home. Turning to look at her one last time, he tried to memorize every feature, every detail of her beautiful face. After what seemed like forever he broke his eyes from Andy and quietly made his way out of his apartment, taking his three bags with him and sat on his steps waiting for Fisher, while thinking about the last 24 hours.

At 5:00 AM Fisher's black 4x4 pulled up. He saw Sam on the steps smoking. Fisher and Sam loaded Sam's bags into the back of the 4x4 and Sam got into the passenger seat, facing his apartment. They pulled away slowly. Fisher noticed Sam's mood and asked

'Andy ?'

Sam looked on, knowing that she was so close yet so fair away. He responded in barely a whisper

'Yeah'

With that he closed his eyes letting his body finally rest.


	23. Chapter 23 I am Here When I am Needed

**I am here When it Matters**

**5:10 AM**

Andy woke to the sound of a car pulling away. She turned her head, knowing that she was in Sam's bed. Her body stretched out and she pushed her head into his pillow breathing in his scent. Memories of Sam flooded back to her making her feel sad and alone. Its was at this moment that it hit her. The smell of her favorite flower. She looked down. It tock her eyes a second to adjust. She saw a single yellow tulip next to her on top of a white envelope. She was suddenly wide awake. She looked at it and instinctively knew that it was from Sam. She stood up and looked around saying in a loud urgent voice

'Sam ?'

She scrabbled out of bed, which caused the tulip and envelope to fall to the ground. Rushing out of the bedroom, all she wanted was to see Sam sitting on the sofa or making breakfast, or doing anything just as long as he was there, but as she looked though the apartment he was nowhere to be found. She noticed that the 3 bags which had been sitting next to the front door where gone. She leaned against the door frame, exhausted and confused. She could feel her self welling up. Walking back into the bedroom, she looked for the tulip and the envelope. Picking it up from the floor she held the flower to her noise and breath its sent in deeply. Sam was the only person who knew that tulips where her favorite. Every time Luke had got her flowers he had chosen them and she had never corrected him, but Sam had once asked her what her favorites where and she had told him, thinking nothing of it at the time.

She shock the envelope was thick and inside small metal objects jingled. On the front hand written list which read

Andy before you open this please do the following

1. have a shower and put some fresh cloths on (there are some of Sarah's in the spare bedroom)

Please read what is inside somewhere nice, in the sun, outside.

She looked on confused. She knew it was from Sam and while part of her wanted to rip it open, another part of her wanted to follow what Sam had written, just to seem where it lead, but more out of a sign of respect, a sign of love for him.

She had a shower and changed into white tank top and warm orange fleece that where in the spare room. She kept her jeans and put her shoes on. Walking out of the front door the sun was almost up. She saw the communal garden across from Sam's apartment, and knew that the spare key would open its gate. She walked over, the letter in one hand and the tulip in her right hand which she held against her chest. Getting to the gate she open it and went over to the one of the benches and sat down placing the envelope on the hard wood surface. She placed the tulip next to it looking at it lovingly. Opening the envelope she poured out the contents. Inside where a folded up piece of paper and two sets of keys. She unfolded the paper and recognized the hand writing, it was Sam's. She began to read the letter

_Dear Andy,_

_I imagine you reading this letter somewhere nice, outside maybe where the sun is shining and you have the tulip I got you near by. _

She glanced at the flower and brought it closer. She continued to read

_Its been an eventful day for me and you. I am writing you this letter in the hope that I can tell you some of the things that I didn't have the courage to tell you in person and maybe help you going forward. _

_By now you know all about what really happened with Ben Dixon and possible Fisher and me. What you don't know is why I kept it a secret. I wish I had told you but that would have been selfish of me and no good would have come of it. As much as seeing you with Luke hurt, he made you happy and thats the only thing that I have ever wanted for you Andy, to make you happy. _

_Looking back over the last year and half I feel happy that I had the chance to know you and see you grow as a police officer, but more importantly to have you in my life. You've heard me say how awesome I am a thousand times, but the truth is that I was never awesome. Your the awesome one. Your the person that has the biggest heart of any person I have ever know. You care so much about people that I know it wears you down, but its what makes a great copper and a beautifully person. Being your partner was the greatest experience of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. That being said I do have one regret and that is not telling you howI really feel about you. _

_I love you Andy McNally. _

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek as she read this. All this time, and he had finally told her what they both knew, what she had been too scared to admit. She continued

_I always have and always will. I want nothing more than to be by your side each day protecting you, making you smile, sharing those special moments that only me and you seem to have. _

Andy smiled at this, knowing exactly what moments Sam was referring too.

_I know after today there seemed like a chance me and you would have been something more than partners, more than friends and as much as it pains me too I know that where I am right now it would have never worked. I love you too much to risk hurting you, but I don't know who I am anymore and its something I need to find out because without that I am no good to you, or anyone. I know that you may blame yourself for what has happened but don't, I did what needed to be done to keep you safe and I don't regret any of it. _

She was trying her hardest to hold back the tears as she continued to read. He was doing what Jessica said he would, putting it all on him.

_What the future holds for me I don't know. I am going to work for Fisher and don't know if I will ever be coming back. What I do know is that where ever I am, whatever I am doing, your will always be in my heart. To this end I tried to think of what I could do to help you move forward Andy. I remember a conversation we had a while back about time and space. _

She smiled at this. She remembered it too, another one of their moments that only they shared.

_I don't have anymore time to give Andy, but space, I can give you space. Looking back over the past year and half , I know that you have never really had a space to call your own, a home that was yours and yours alone. To this end I have left you my house. It has been paid off and is now in your name. _

She glanced over at the keys, in shock. One of the sets was indeed Sam's apartment keys. She tock a moment, taken a breath. He had left her his apartment. She was shocked and sad at the same time since she knew that it meant he really wasn't coming back. She continued

_I also have left you my truck (its parked at the 15th). Andy if you take nothing else from this letter please understand the following. They are yours now. They are not a monument to me or what we had, but yours. Make it your home, a place you feel safe and wanted. A place you want to be, a place you can go after work and feel like your finally home, where nothing can bad ever happen to you. I have never asked anything from you, but for me, please do this. _

She looked at the letter and what it was implying. He really did love her, love her so much he had given her everything that he had. He was right, she had never had a place she could call home, a place she felt safe, and yet the one thing she needed, he had managed to give her. She smiled a sad smile. She continued

_Andy I don't know if we will ever see each other again, but please don't worry about me, I am going to be fine, but more importantly so are you. I asked Shaw to look out for you, and even though it doesn't seem like it now, things will get better. You have a family at the 15th, a family that really care for you and your going to be a great copper, and have a wonderful life. I only wish that I could be there to be part of it._

'_I wish you where here too Sam' she said_ before continuing

_I will do my best to stay in contact and maybe one day we will meet again. Take care and always remember how awesome you are._

_Love Sam_

She looked at the end of the letter. Love Sam. Holding it she started to shake and brought her knees up to her chest and brought the letter close to her, feeling that it was the last thing she had of him, and started to cry. All she wanted was to feel Sam, feel him hold her and be close to him but she knew his touch would never come. Holding the tulip close to her lips, she said in a whisper, to herself, but more to Sam

'_I love you Sam'_

END

_Please note that this is not actually the end, only the end of this part. There is more to this, but I have decided to continue it in another story._


End file.
